Mãe Terra
by Steph's
Summary: O ano é 214d.c. Terra e espaço têm vivido em equilíbrio, mas alguma coisa está para perturbar a paz nas colônias. O que acontece quando os pilotos gundam, depois de anos de tranqüilidade, são envolvidos em uma conspiração que poderá custar muitas vidas?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaração: **AAAHHH! Não me pertence! GW não me pertence, OK? AAAHHH!

**N/A: **Este fic se passa quase 20 anos à frente, portanto mta coisa vai ter mudado. Aos poucos eu posso dar informação de "background" sobre coisas que eu tinha imaginado na minha cabeça mas que talvez tenham faltado. Qualquer coisa me falem que eu explico. Espero que vcs se divirtam. O começo é sossegadão, mas depois a coisa pira de vez e teremos mtos tiroteios e explosões a lá Stéph's. Hehehehehe! Quem leu outros fics meus sabe do que estou falando...

**Capítulo 1**

01 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L3 – Delegacia

O relógio de parede da delegacia da colônia L3 indicava que eram oito horas da manhã. A hora da troca de turno dos policiais. Mas para algumas pessoas que trabalhavam ali, os horários de troca de turno não tinham mais significado nenhum.

- Acorda, homem. – falou a oficial Kerry, batendo o jornal que trazia na mão na cabeça de um homem que adormecera sobre sua mesa de trabalho.

Este acordou, parecendo ainda sonolento. Perguntou das horas e respondeu com apenas um resmungo ao saber que já eram oito.

- Por que você não vai pra casa? – Kerry perguntou.

- Tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda.

- Leve pra sua casa essa papelada. A maioria das pessoas aqui leva os relatórios dos casos pra ler em casa.

- Eu prefiro não levar trabalho pra casa.

- Mas aí você nem vai pra casa. – Kerry falou, como se não o julgasse muito esperto.

- Quando estou em casa não quero pensar em trabalho. Se for pra trabalhar melhor fazer isso aqui.

- Tudo bem, Trowa. Como achar melhor. A propósito, sua mulher ligou.

- O que ela disse?

- Pra você ligar de volta. Eu falei que você estava dormido em cima de um caso e não podia atender.

Trowa pegou o telefone e discou o número de sua casa. Não demorou e uma vozinha de criança atendeu.

_- Alô?_

- Henry? Como está?

_- Papai! Por que você não veio pra casa ontem? – perguntou o garotinho, com tom de voz triste._

Trowa suspirou, pensando em como era difícil explicar a uma criança de quatro anos porque passava tanto tempo trabalhando ultimamente.

- Preciso trabalhar. Daqui a pouco eu vou pra casa. Posso falar com sua mãe?

_- Mas quando você chegar eu vou tá na escola... _

- Tudo bem, então você não vai pra escola hoje, certo?

_- Verdade?_

- Verdade. Pode ficar em casa.

O homem escutou o garotinho largar o telefone e sair correndo e gritando que não precisava ir para a aula. Outra pessoa pegou o telefone.

_- Alô._

- Oi, Middie.

_- Tudo bem com você?_

- Tudo.

_- Muito trabalho ainda?_

- Não, acho que vou pra casa. Não estou mais conseguindo pensar.

_- Venha. Mas só uma pergunta, você disse que o Henry não precisa ir à escola hoje?_

- Disse.

_- Bom, então a Kathleen também não vai, pois ela está aqui do meu lado, revoltada que também não quer ir._

- Um dia não tem problema. Eu estou indo então.

_- Estamos esperando. Beijo._

- Beijo. Até daqui a pouco.

O ex-piloto desligou e juntou a papelada da mesa, trancando-a na gaveta. Pegou suas coisas e foi para seu carro. Dirigiu até sua casa com cuidado redobrado, para compensar o sono que sentia e podia deixá-lo desatento. Mal tocou a campainha, ouviu passos apressados e Henry abriu a porta. Ele e Kathleen vieram recebê-lo com abraços, felizes. Henry era o mais novo, tinha 5 anos e os cabelos curtos lisos, jogados para o lado e os olhos verdes. Parecia uma versão infantil de Trowa, só que de cabelos ligeiramente mais claros. Kathleen era pouca coisa mais velha, tinha 7 anos e cabelos ondulados como os da mãe, só que castanho-claros.

Middie veio da cozinha, ainda com um pacote de café na mão. Deu um beijo de boas vindas no marido e tornou a perguntar como ele estava. Trowa respondeu que precisava descansar um pouco e já se sentiria melhor, e antes que pudesse se sentar para tomar o café da manhã já era arrastado por Kathleen, para ver os desenhos que ela fizera no caderno.

- Viu, a professora me deu até um carimbo de estrela. Ela disse que tá muito bonito. – a menina falou, contente.

- Eu tenho um desenho pra você ver também, olha! – exclamou Henry, segurando uma folha de papel meio amassada onde desenhara com giz de cera toda a família.

- Crianças, deixem seu pai descansar um pouco! – Middie reclamou, vendo que os dois não paravam de falar.

- Tudo bem. – Trowa falou, conformado.

Por fim os dois terminaram de mostrar os trabalhos e desenhos que tinham e foram se sentar à mesa junto com o pai, que não estava nem ao menos prestando atenção ao que comia.

- Você virou a noite inteira de novo, Trowa? – perguntou Middie.

- Virei. Na verdade acho que dormi um pouco na mesa. Não lembro quanto tempo.

- É, a Kerry falou que você estava dormindo em cima do caso... Às vezes parece que você trabalha em dois turnos.

Middie voltou-se para os dois filhos e perguntou se já não estava na hora de algum programa de televisão que os dois gostavam. Kathleen e Henry pularam automaticamente de suas cadeiras e correram para o quarto assistir.

- Trowa, que caso é esse em que você tanto trabalha?

Apesar de não estar acostumado a discutir assuntos de trabalho em casa, o detetive tentou explicar como podia, omitindo detalhes menos agradáveis.

- Uma série de seqüestros. Terminam sempre em assassinato.

- Mas por que seqüestram essas pessoas? Dinheiro?

- Não. Não pedem resgate. A pessoa some e dias depois seu corpo é encontrado queimado, para destruir provas, provavelmente.

- Matam as pessoas carbonizadas? – Middie perguntou, aterrorizada.

- Não. O corpo que é queimado. Mas não conseguimos achar nada de comum entre as vítimas até agora. Por isso estou trabalhando tanto. Estou repassando os relatórios com todos os detalhes possíveis das vidas de 8 pessoas completamente diferentes que moram aqui nesta colônia. Outros casos parecidos ocorreram em mais duas colônias. Ao todo já são 17 vítimas.

- Por isso ficou na delegacia esta noite. Ah, às vezes me sinto culpada por você estar neste serviço.

- Por quê? – Trowa perguntou.

- Você fez a prova da polícia porque precisávamos de dinheiro e eu estava fazendo faculdade.

- Isso não tem importância. Se você tivesse largado a faculdade não teria um emprego bom como tem agora.

O ex-piloto terminou de tomar seu café e subiu para o quarto querendo dormir um pouco. Kathleen o viu passar pelo corredor e perguntou se ele não queria ver desenho com eles. Querer de fato, não queria. Mas o sentimento de culpa pelo pouco tempo que passava com os dois falou mais alto e ele se sentou na poltrona do quarto, para assistir o tal desenho. Talvez fosse efeito do cansaço, ou talvez o desenho fosse realmente idiota, mas independente do motivo aqueles bichinhos coloridos na tela começaram a deixá-lo irritado. Viu que as duas crianças riam das piadinhas sem graça e pareciam se divertir. De vez em quando um dos dois lhe falava alguma coisa, mas Trowa nem prestava atenção, apenas concordava com a cabeça.

Minutos após, Kathleen e Henry desceram para falar com a mãe.

- Ué, já acabou o desenho? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – falou Henry. – É que a gente quer assistir na TV da sala.

- Por quê?

- O papai tava vendo desenho com a gente e dormiu na poltrona. A gente não quer acordar ele. – falou Kathleen.

Middie ligou a televisão da sala para que os dois continuassem assistindo seus desenhos e subiu, para acordar o marido.

- Vá dormir na cama, você vai ficar todo dolorido nessa poltrona. – ela falou para Trowa, que não respondeu, apenas se dirigiu ao quarto, despiu-se e se atirou na cama, adormecendo imediatamente.

Ainda naquele dia, por volta de meio-dia, Middie veio acordá-lo outra vez. O chefe de polícia queria falar com ele e não se importava se ele estava dormindo. Trowa pegou o telefone, olhando surpreso no relógio de cabeceira como já era tarde.

- Alô.

_- Barton?_

- Sim, senhor.

_- O departamento de investigação de L1 relatou dois casos semelhantes ao que você está investigando._

- L1 também? – Trowa falou para ele mesmo, preocupado com como aquele caso estava fugindo de controle.

_- Sim. Requisitaram ajuda na investigação e pensei que você deveria ir para lá. Talvez consiga pistas em L1._

- Sim, seria interessante investigar. – Trowa respondeu.

_- Fico feliz de ver que está interessado, já marquei seu vôo para amanhã de manhã às 9. Não precisa vir trabalhar hoje._

O chefe desligou o telefone e Trowa percebeu que desde o começo, investigar os novos assassinatos não fora uma oferta e sim uma ordem. No entanto a idéia de que poderia talvez conseguir novas pistas o animou um pouco. Como alimentar um fogo que está se apagando com lenha nova. Levantou-se e foi informar a família sobre a viagem que teria de fazer. Como já esperava seus filhos se revoltaram e Middie ficou preocupada, mas ele conseguiu convencê-los de que provavelmente não demoraria muito para voltar e que não havia perigo algum. Se era verdade o que dizia não tinha certeza, mas queria acreditar que não ficaria lá por mais do que dois ou três dias. Precisava ver as cenas dos crimes, os relatórios, conversar com a polícia local e provavelmente falar qualquer coisa aos repórteres para acalmar a imprensa. Falaria o de sempre. Que estavam cuidando do caso, que faziam o que podiam e que tão logo quanto possível tudo estaria resolvido. Independentemente se o caso estava perto de ser solucionado ou se estava indo por água abaixo, era sempre ele quem falava com os repórteres. Sua calma e frieza o tornavam perfeito para falar com a imprensa e seu chefe não demorara a notar esta habilidade.

Ainda perturbado com o fato de os assassinatos ocorrerem em tantos lugares diferentes, mas só nas colônias, Trowa sentou-se no degrau da sacada e ficou pensando sozinho mais um tempo. Aquilo tudo não era obra de uma só pessoa, com certeza. E tinha um motivo. Talvez alguma seita religiosa maluca. Sete anos trabalhando na polícia o haviam ensinado que pessoas doidas existem aos montes pelo mundo e que coisas como sacrifício humano não eram restritas ao passado. Mas será que era esta a chave para aquele enigma? Por algum motivo ele sentia que havia algo maior. Não era apenas um mero grupo de doidos. Alguém tinha algum propósito. No entanto, até aquele momento não havia encontrado evidências que confirmassem esta idéia. Apenas a intuição que desenvolvera trabalhando em tantos casos lhe dizia que alguma coisa séria estava para acontecer. E logo.

* * *

N/A2: O q acharam? Só começando, tenham paciência povo! Gostaram da minha versão de 214 d.c. do Trowa? Quero reviews com opiniões, hein. Garanto q eu termino o fic, até pq já tá pronto, mas o povo tem q me dar algum feedback. Vlw por terem lido este primeiro cap e aguardem q assim q eu conseguir eu posto o próximo cap. Bjão!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração**: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Mas por pouco tempo, pq eu tenho uns planos terroristas na manga...

Pérola-san: Bom ver vc de novo acompanhando mais um fic! Eu gostei de escrever com essa versão do Trowa... Pra mim não foi tão difícil colocar ele como policial pq eu me baseei um pco num personagem de Law and Order SVU. Eu formei uma imagem clara dele pra esse fic, espero q todos gostem bastante. (e q não teja mto viagem...) Os outros pilotos todos vão aparecer, não se preocupe! Se vc gosta do Heero vai gostar desse cap. Vlw pelo review e até a próxima atualização!

Anzula: Não é moleza, não... Eu realmente quis mostrar isso. Bom, acho q pelo primeiro cap já dá pra ver q não é yaoi msm, neh? Eu não escrevo yaoi pq realmente não gosto. Nada contra quem gosta, mas eu prefiro não fugir dos personagens originais. Sendo assim nos meus fics o Quatre e o Trowa são mto bons amigos, mas nada mais que isso. Vlw pelo review e continue acompanhando, hein?

Tati-kamikaze: Oieeee! Isso aí, não me abandone! Mais um fic! Esse vc vai gostar bastante, o Trowa tem grande participação, mais do q em qq outro fic (postável) q eu escrevi até agora. Todos os pilotos vão aparecer, apesar de q não deu pra mostrar todos com suas famílias, etc pq não é o enfoque do fic. Espero que vc goste de história policial, pq é o gênero desse fic. Bom, aqui está mais um cap e eu até q não demorei, neh? hehehehe! Bjão, vlw pelo review e até a próxima atualização.

**Capítulo 2 **

01 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Planeta Terra

Era ainda de manhã quando a paz da casa da família do ex-piloto Heero Yuy foi perturbada por gritos alegres de uma criança de 8 anos.

- Eu vou pro espaço! Vou mesmo! – gritou Hiroshi, descendo as escadas correndo.

- Calma, menino. – reclamou Relena, que terminava de colocar a filha mais nova, Aya, na cadeirinha alta.

- Papai falou, acabou de falar que nós vamos mesmo pra L1! Isso não é demais? IUPI!

- Hiroshi, você está assustando sua irmã com essa gritaria toda. Que bom que está contente, mas você precisa se preparar pra escola.

Heero entrou na cozinha e sentou-se em sua cadeira de sempre para tomar seu café, enquanto Hiroshi comia apressado, sem nem mastigar direito. O menino tinha os cabelos quase da mesma cor dos de Relena, só que bem curtos e arrepiados.

- Mastigue a comida. – Heero falou, sem olhar para o menino.

- Eu não quero comer agora. – Hiroshi reclamou, pegando um carrinho que tinha no bolso do pijama e começando a brincar com ele sobre a mesa.

- Hiroshi, guarde isso. – falou Relena.

Hiroshi empurrou o carrinho com mais força e este bateu contra uma xícara de café e a derrubou, derramando café na mesa.

- Ops... – disse o menino, subitamente congelando, olhando para os pais com uma careta de culpa.

Aya, a menina de dois anos, alegre com toda aquela bagunça, começou a bater as mãozinhas sob o prato de plástico, espirrando papinha em quem estava perto.

- Hiroshi, controle-se! – reclamou a mãe. – E Aya, querida, não faça isso com o seu prato, você jogou comida no papai.

Heero não falou nada, apenas levantou-se e foi tentar limpar a camisa manchada na pia da cozinha.

- Hiroshi, se comporte. – Relena continuou. – Você nem deveria estar viajando agora, ainda está de castigo.

- Mas esse castigo não vale, ele não é justo! E além do mais é meu presente de aniversário! – defendeu-se o menino.

- E você acha certo brigar na escola?

- Mãããe! O outro garoto bateu no meu amigo!

- E você resolve o problema torcendo o braço dele pra trás até quase tirá-lo do lugar? Eu queria saber onde você aprende essas coisas.

Hiroshi jogou um olhar para o pai, que apenas o encarou por um momento, o suficiente para passar a mensagem, que se fosse colocadas em palavras com certeza seria: "não fale para sua mãe."

- Heero, olhe a Aya um momento, eu já volto. – disse Relena, saindo da cozinha.

- Pai. – falou Hiroshi, assim que a mãe estava fora de vista. – Você sabe que eu não fiz nada errado, né?

- Sua mãe está certa, você não devia ter feito isso.

- Você que me ensinou a fazer isso.

- Já disse que não te ensinei. – Heero se defendeu.

- Ensinou sim. Lembra verão passado quando eu fui brincar de luta com você?

- Lembro vagamente... – respondeu o homem, quando finalmente a ficha caiu.

- Então.

Heero desistiu. Achava incrível a capacidade do menino de aprender as coisas erradas. Pelo menos ele sabia se defender. Não podia deixar de sentir um certo orgulho de saber que o filho dera conta de um garoto dois anos mais velho. Mas sabia que estaria no inferno em vida se falasse isso em voz alta perto da esposa. Ela não aprovava aquilo de modo algum.

Relena logo voltou a sentar-se à mesa e Hiroshi começou a reclamar desta vez por ter de ir à escola sendo que no dia seguinte iriam sair de viagem.

- Eu acho que eu não devia ir pra escola hoje e acho que a mamãe e a neném deviam vir com a gente. – Hiroshi completou, e em seguida encheu a boca de cereal até mal conseguir fechá-la.

- Eu não posso, Hiroshi. – Relena falou.

- Você já vai faltar vários dias e por isso mesmo que vai para a escola hoje. – disse Heero, dando por encerrada a questão.

Hiroshi fez cara emburrada, mas percebeu que seria melhor não forçar a barra. Levantou da mesa e foi se vestir e arrumar sua mala para a aula. Apresentou-se vestido e pronto para ir minutos após. Ao ver que o pai ainda lia o jornal distraído e a mãe estava logo ao lado, resolveu que era hora para uma nova piada.

- Pai, por que você não me dá a chave do carro pra eu tirar ele da garagem como você me ensinou?

- Nem pensar! – exclamou Relena.

Hiroshi saiu correndo e Heero baixou o jornal sobre a mesa, já prevendo a bronca não merecida.

- Você ensinou ele a tirar o carro?

- Não. É alguma brincadeira.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Acha mesmo que eu ensinaria ele a ligar o carro?

- É, tem razão.

O ex-piloto guardou o jornal, despediu-se de Relena e da filha e foi até o carro, onde Hiroshi já o esperava.

- Quer me colocar em maus lençóis, menino? Dirigir eu tenho certeza que não te ensinei.

- Mas podia. Seria engraçado. E foi só uma piada, não achou engraçado?

- Você tem o mesmo senso de humor do Duo...

- O mesmo?

- É. Apenas dois níveis. Sacana, e mais sacana ainda.

Chegaram à escola minutos antes do sinal bater e Hiroshi antes de descer, tornou a se queixar.

- O dia vai demorar muito pra passar hoje...

- Paciência. Procure pensar em outra coisa.

- Amanhã à esta hora vamos estar na aeronave indo pra L1. Só nós, pai e filho!

- Só nós. Agora vá que você vai se atrasar.

O homem ficou observando o filho correr para dentro, pensando que talvez fosse bom passar um tempo maior com o menino. Tantas coisas sobre as quais queria conversar com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não ouvia metade do que dizia, e que normalmente não tinha tempo de falar ou que não sabia como começar. Tentaria se forçar a falar quando estivesse a sós com ele.

Para Hiroshi aquele dia se arrastou e a noite seguinte mais ainda, mas logo estavam embarcando em direção à colônia e no dia 03 de dezembro chegaram no fim da tarde ao hotel onde Heero reservara um quarto. Para Heero, voltar ao espaço era como voltar para casa depois de muito tempo, mas para Hiroshi a simples idéia de sair da Terra era incrível.

- Pai, que vamos fazer agora? – Hiroshi perguntou, arremessando sua mala sobre sua cama, mais acordado do que nunca apesar da longa viagem.

- Eu não sei você, mas vou tomar um banho.

Hiroshi tirou da mala um carrinho de controle remoto e começou a fazê-lo andar pelo quarto. Este no entanto, enroscou-se no carpete e começou a andar muito devagar.

- Pai!

- Que é?

- Posso brincar na portaria?

- Não vão gostar de crianças correndo lá.

- Mas pai, eu fico ali na entrada. Só vou pilotar um pouco meu carrinho.

- Tá, mas não saia.

- Não vou sair.

- Sabe aquele portão? – Heero perguntou.

- Sei.

- Não sair significa não abrir o portão e não por nem um pé na rua, entendeu?

- Claro.

Hiroshi desceu correndo pela escada do prédio e Heero pôde ouvir o barulho de seus pés até que o menino já estivesse provavelmente no térreo. Não entendia de onde o garoto tirava toda aquela energia. Devia ser por isso que era magro daquele jeito. Nunca parava quieto.

Assim que pôs os pés na entrada iluminada pelo sol de final de tarde, Hiroshi ligou o brinquedo e começou a pilotá-lo, falando sozinho como se conversasse com o piloto de seu carrinho. Deu a volta pela portaria, bateu o carro de propósito contra os vasos de plantas várias vezes e ainda estava longe de se chatear quando ouviu latidos. Olhou para a rua e viu um cachorrinho amarelo na calçada do outro lado da rua. Ele estava sozinho e latia sem sair do lugar. Por que não corria ou saia dali? O bichinho latiu de novo e sentou-se, cabisbaixo.

Hiroshi pensou que o animal devia estar machucado, caso contrário não ficaria ali parado. Olhou para o portão e lembrou-se que não deveria sair. O pai não ficaria sabendo, no entanto. Olhou para a recepção através da porta de vidro. A recepcionista tinha saído.

Sem nenhum sentimento de culpa, uma vez que o pai não teria como saber que ele o desobedecera, Hiroshi abriu o portão e atravessou até o outro lado da rua. O cãozinho abanou o rabo para ele, e começou a lamber sua mão assim que ele se aproximou o suficiente.

- Oi, amigo. Você tá machucado? – falou o menino, mesmo sem saber que o animal não o entenderia.

Foi então que notou que embaixo daquele pelo comprido estava uma coleira. E preso à coleira um fio de náilon, cuja outra ponta estava amarrada à uma das grades da cerca de uma casa. Mas não havia ninguém por perto que pudesse ser o dono do cão.

- Gostou do cãozinho? – perguntou um homem, descendo de um carro que estava parado uns poucos metros atrás.

- É seu?

- É sim. – disse o homem, cortando o fio com um canivete.

O bichinho imediatamente correu para o carro e entrou dentro deste, como se tivesse sido treinado.

- Tenho outros cãezinhos ali no meu carro, você não quer conhecê-los?

- Não. M... meu pai vai brigar. Eu preciso voltar. – o menino falou, desconfiado.

Virou-se para ir para o hotel, quando o carro que estivera estacionado acelerou e o homem com que estava conversando o agarrou e o arrastou. Hiroshi tentou resistir. Chutou o homem e esperneou o máximo possível, mas foi carregado para dentro do carro. Não conseguiu gritar, pois o seqüestrador tapou sua boca com a mão. Dentro do veículo, quando pensou que poderia quebrar uma janela e gritar por socorro, o homem lhe cobriu o rosto com um lenço molhado que tinha um cheiro estranho. Em questão de segundos estava completamente inconsciente.

* * *

N/A: Muahahahaha! Se vcs gostaram desse novo personagem, o Hiroshi, sinto muito. (risada maligna) HAHAHAHA! Chegamos à parte divertida. Caprichem nos reviews q eu atualizo mais cedo. Obrigada por lerem e tou esperando seus reviews, hein! Sabe lá o q pode acontecer com vítimas de seqüestro na mão de ficwriters assassinas, então é bom não me contrariarem! MUAHAHAHAHA! Bjos!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaração: **Não, não, não! Não me pertence! (Stéph's batendo a cabeça contra a parede). Se me pertencesse, acho que teria ainda mais tiros e explosões...

Jeh Maxwell: Td blz? Ah, esses trechos eu gostei de escrever! Hehehehe! Sim, a Relena é um pouco certinha, mas isso que contrasta e deixa a estória legal, neh? O Hiroshi tb foi um personagem divertido de escrever. Não esquenta que o Duo logo aparece e o Trowa já volta neste cap. Vlw pelo review e até a próxima atualização!

Anzula: Sim, anos se passaram, neh? Acho q depois de tanta guerra, algumas crianças endiabradas não pode ser tão terrível... mas com isso vc me inspirou a escrever uma ceninha do q seria o Heero estreando como pai, um pco antes disso (gozação, claro). Leia no final do cap. Vlw o review e até o próximo cap!

Pérola-san: Oie! Ah, o truque do cachorrinho é velho, mas engana... A série q eu falei passa no universal channel. Law and Order SVU é uma série policial mto boa. Tá na nona temporada. Vale a pena assistir se vc tiver o canal. Ah, mas pior q é bem esse o senso de humor do Duo... Apesar de q não posso falar mto pq é o meu tb... Bom, divirta-se com o novo cap! Vlw o review! bjos!

Tati-kamikaze:MUAHAHAHA! Coitado do piá, nem bem aparece já vira bucha de canhão... Mas calma, o fic ainda tem vários caps pela frente, são 14 ao todo. Última semana de aula? Sempre é o cão... Pelo menos vc tá de férias agora, eu tenho estágio e monitoria amanhã... :P Bom, não esqueça de ler uma besteira que eu ecrevi lá no final deste cap, pra elevar os ânimos. Bjos e até a próxima atualização!

**Capítulo 3 **

Heero saiu do chuveiro e se vestiu tranqüilamente, pensando que deveria ligar para casa para avisar que tinham chegado bem. Relena com certeza reclamaria depois se ele não o fizesse. Pegou o telefone e começou a discar o número quando se deu conta de que ela iria querer falar com Hiroshi. Dizer a ela que aquele menino de cabeça oca e mais energia do que uma usina elétrica estava brincando sozinho na portaria seria pedir para iniciar uma discussão.

Desceu as escadas para procurá-lo e não conseguiu avistá-lo na portaria. Talvez tivesse ido brincar na garagem. Ele dera instruções a ele apenas para não ultrapassar o portão de entrada. Não sair do prédio significava que o garoto poderia estar em qualquer canto daquele edifício. Antes de ir para a garagem, Heero ainda não resistiu ao impulso de olhar para cima de todas as árvores, muretas e grades que poderiam de alguma forma ser escaladas por um menino de 8 anos. A busca na garagem, no entanto, não foi bem-sucedida e Heero resolveu que a saída mais fácil era engolir o orgulho e admitir sua irresponsabilidade perguntando à recepcionista se ela vira o menino. A moça o vira descer, mas não tinha visto ele depois. Prestativa, ela chamou outro funcionário que foi procurá-lo pelo hotel.

Com o passar dos minutos Heero se aborreceu e foi procurar o garoto na rua, pelas redondezas. Perguntou dele na banca de jornais e em algumas lojinhas próximas, mas ninguém o vira. Quando voltou ao hotel a gerente já estava na portaria e a busca pelo garoto havia mobilizado talvez 7 ou 8 pessoas. E ainda nenhuma notícia dele. Então que a idéia de que aquilo tudo era apenas mais uma travessura infantil foi finalmente esmagada pela possibilidade de algo sério ter acontecido. Até aquele momento Heero se forçara a imaginar que Hiroshi encontrara um lugar diferente para brincar e se esconder. Já tivera experiências assim antes e não era mais um pai de primeira viagem que se desespera ao perder o contato visual com o filho por mais que dois minutos. Mas desta vez estava preocupado. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Senhor, quer que chame a polícia? – perguntou a gerente.

- Sim, por favor. – Heero falou, ainda atordoado.

- Está se sentindo bem? Posso trazer um chá, senhor? – perguntou um rapaz que era funcionário do restaurante.

- Eu pareço bem pra você? – Heero reclamou, assustando o homem, que imediatamente desistiu de trazer chá.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

03 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – Delegacia

Trowa estava sentado diante de sua mesa provisória, em uma sala dividida por 6 policiais que ali trabalhavam no setor de investigação. Quando chegou lá acreditava que receberia os arquivos separados e arrumados para ler e estudar os casos e não que teria de ir procurar nos armários e estantes pelos mesmos, perdidos em meio às outras coisas. O fato era que os policiais que estavam trabalhando naquele caso já haviam lido os relatórios e agora haviam decidido que a melhor saída era pesquisar a campo sobre qualquer atividade estranha como um culto satânico acontecendo nas proximidades. Como esperavam encontrar alguma coisa assim às cegas Trowa não conseguia entender.

Uma janela em seu laptop se abriu, dizendo: 'you've got mail'. Trowa abriu a mensagem. Era de Sally e estava codificada. Por que, depois de tantos anos sem se preocupar com a possibilidade do conteúdo de algum e-mail ser interceptado, ela codificara a mensagem? Era um e-mail um pouco longo. Apesar de um pouco enferrujado em decifrar aqueles códigos da época da guerra, o ex-piloto conseguiu logo ler toda a mensagem, mais atento a alguns trechos.

' ..._Talvez você já tenha ouvido falar do Mãe Terra, um grupo religioso que um tanto fanático que prega que a Terra foi feita por Deus para que os humanos façam dela sua morada e que ao morar no espaço estamos cometendo um grande pecado, dispensando este presente divino...'_

' _...Soube que você está investigando os assassinatos recentes nas colônias e acredito que o Mãe Terra possa estar envolvido. Já houve relatos de integrantes do grupo terem se metido em confusão e ele agora está crescendo e recebendo apoio financeiro considerável ...'_

- Já ouviu falar no Mãe Terra? – Trowa perguntou para outro policial que estava perto.

- Já. É um grupo de baderneiros. Pregam que nós colonos somos hereges e às vezes algum deles aparece nas ruas daqui gritando em público que a ira de Deus virá castigar os homens e aqueles que moram nas colônias não serão poupados.

- Esse grupo já causou algum problema?

- Já. Com a imprensa. Temos um repórter idiota que todo mundo aqui idolatra e que diz que a polícia está perseguindo o grupo e indo contra o direito dos cidadãos de liberdade de culto. Aí o povo que não tem nada a ver com o grupo se revolta e nos acusa de opressão policial quando tentamos interromper pregações em praça pública.

- E o pior... – falou uma policial que passava perto e ouvira. – é que ninguém liga pro fato de ser contra a lei fazer pregações fora de um estabelecimento apropriado sem licença.

- Esses caras chegam no meio da rua e quase páram o trânsito declarando com alto-falantes que a ira de Deus cairá sobre nós. Quando a polícia chega, eles nos atacam e o povo chama o confronto de opressão policial. Sinceramente, o povo é burro demais.

Os policiais se retiraram, aparentemente sem querer discutir muito sobre o tal grupo. Afinal, o que um bando de baderneiros poderia fazer? Sally estava desconfiada do grupo, mas ela não explicara porquê. Outro policial, um homem que todos chamavam de Hert, entrou na sala e veio falar com Trowa.

- Temos um possível seqüestro. Talvez esteja ligado com o seu caso, oficial Barton.

Trowa se levantou e seguiu o homem em direção ao carro, perguntando sobre detalhes.

- Parece que só mandaram alguns policiais novatos que estavam de plantão. – disse Hert. – Um menino de oito anos sumiu do hotel e uma hora depois chamaram a polícia. Mesmo assim os novatos estavam meio perdidos e disseram que o pai do moleque é um sujeito nervoso como um veterano de guerra. Acharam melhor pedir reforços.

Trowa pensou que o fato de um filho pequeno ter sumido deveria deixar qualquer pai nervoso. Os novatos não estavam sabendo lidar com a situação. Pôde confirmar quando chegaram e viram na entrada do hotel duas viaturas de sirene desligada e alguns homens fardados conversando na recepção do hotel como se nada importante tivesse acontecido. Normalmente não dariam muita atenção a um desaparecimento de apenas uma hora, mas dados os últimos acontecimentos preferiam interferir logo.

Desceu do carro e perguntou se haviam encontrado algo. Os policiais disseram que haviam rodado os quarteirões mais próximos e não tinham visto nenhum garoto que se encaixasse no perfil. Agora estavam esperando para ver se o menino resolvia aparecer revelando que tudo fora uma brincadeira ou que alguém pedisse um resgate.

- Você não acha que isso tem a ver com estes assassinatos, não é? – perguntou Hert.

Acho que é possível. Deveríamos investigar cuidadosamente. Mas também pode ser um seqüestro comum ou o garoto pode estar só aprontando.

Trowa? – perguntou uma voz familiar, logo atrás dele.

O policial virou-se para se deparar com Heero, que ainda estava bastante atordoado com o ocorrido.

- O que faz aqui, Heero? – perguntou Trowa.

Então que a explicação lhe ocorreu. Antes mesmo de Heero responder, Trowa se lembrou de que o amigo tinha um filho de oito anos.

- Hiroshi desapareceu. Ele desceu até a portaria para brincar com um carrinho e não o encontrei mais.

- Encontraram o brinquedo?

- Largado na portaria.

Trowa seguiu em direção à rua, e Heero foi atrás, sem entender o que ele queria fazer. O policial olhou em volta e localizou algo que os novatos não tinham notado. Um caixa eletrônico do outro lado da rua. Duas câmeras, uma filmando o caixa e a outra filmava a rua. Se dessem sorte, talvez conseguissem ver a entrada do hotel.

Horas depois na delegacia, o técnico rodava as fitas da câmera em um computador enquanto Heero e Trowa assistiam as imagens passarem aceleradas. A imagem não tinha uma resolução muito boa, mas dava para ter uma boa idéia do que acontecia. Uma das câmeras focava a rua e quase enquadrava a entrada do hotel. Filmava porém, apenas a rua.

- Aqui, pare um pouco. – falou Trowa.

A imagem de um homem vindo com um cachorro e o amarrando nas grades próximas apareceu. O homem largou o animal e sumiu da tela.

- Ele poderia ter saído para ver o cachorro. – Trowa falou. – Ele gosta de cães?

- É fascinado. – Heero respondeu.

- Isso foi às 18 horas e 34 minutos. Onde você estava?

- No quarto tomando banho. Hiroshi estava brincando na portaria.

O técnico adiantou a fita e a imagem de Hiroshi apareceu. Ele veio ver o cão e o acariciou por alguns momentos, até que o homem que amarrara o bicho ali, surgiu. Ele cortou o fio que prendia o animal e este correu para fora da tela. Virou a cabeça para baixo e a câmera não filmou seu rosto. Depois começou a conversar com Hiroshi e quando o menino tentou sair dali um carro veio passando devagar e o homem arrastou-o para dentro deste. Devido ao ângulo da gravação o número da placa não foi registrado. Assim como não era possível obter uma boa imagem do homem.

- Eu não acredito. Ele caiu tão fácil em um truque tão idiota. – Heero reclamou, sentindo-se agoniado.

- Ele é uma criança.

- Eu não devia ter deixado ele descer sozinho.

- Não se pode prever este tipo de coisa. – Trowa falou, mesmo sabendo que tais palavras não serviriam de consolo.

Trowa saiu da sala, voltando à cena do crime. Pediu por reforços para o que era agora oficialmente um seqüestro e a central mandou policiais e oficiais do setor de criminalística para trabalharem sob sua supervisão.

- Quero que tentem colher digitais das grades onde o cachorro foi amarrado. Perguntem aos vizinhos se viram o carro ou um homem branco de 1,80m e cabelos escuros com um cachorro amarelo. Procurem as escolas próximas e verifiquem se houve alguma queixa ou mesmo se alguém viu um homem rondando ou observando crianças.

Os policiais se dividiram e começaram a trabalhar. Os peritos começaram a investigar cada milímetro da cena do crime e outros policiais começaram a interrogar todas as pessoas que poderiam ter visto qualquer coisa, enquanto Trowa e Hert seguiram para uma escola que ficava a dois quarteirões. Era noite, mas a diretora da escola já fora contatada e imediatamente reunira seu corpo docente na escola para conversar com a polícia.

- Eu vi um homem assim ontem. – disse uma professora do primário, olhando a foto borrada que Hert lhe estendia. – Ele estava encostado às grades observando as crianças brincarem na hora do recreio. Quando eu lhe perguntei se podia ajudá-lo ele disse que não e foi embora.

- Lembra de algum detalhe que poderia nos ajudar a identificá-lo?

- Ele usava uma jaqueta marrom de couro. Estava fazendo muito calor ontem, mas ele estava de jaqueta. Tinha também um colar com um pingente prateado.

A professora pegou um giz e desenhou no quadro um círculo, depois outro círculo menor dentro deste, que tangenciava o que seria a posição de 180 graus.

- Este era o desenho do pingente.

Hert não deu atenção, porém Trowa copiou o desenho no bloco de anotações. Qualquer detalhe agora era importante. E se aquele desenho tinha algum significado, ele logo descobriria.

* * *

N/A: E começa a investigação! (musiquinha tema de CSI como tema de fundo) Aí galera, vlw os reviews q vcs mandaram, continuem assim e logo eu atualizo de novo! Bjão para todos e não liguem a viajem q eu escrevi logo abaixo, mas quem já cuidou de criança pqna vai entender...

* * *

historinha à parte totalmente sem noção:

ANO 206 d.c.

- Vou sair um pouco, já volto. - disse Relena.

- Eu vou ficar sozinho com esse menino? - Heero pergunta revoltado.

- Ele tem dois meses de idade, nem tem dentes pra te morder...

Heero olha pro berço, o bebezinho examinando atento os próprios dedinhos.

- Ainda... - ele continua.

- Ops, estou sentindo um cheiro. - Relena comenta.

- É, hora de trocar fralda...

Heero puxa uma corda do teto e a casa começa a piscar em vermelho.

- O que é isso? - Relena pergunta.

- Alerta vermelho de fralda suja...

N/A2: sim, totalmente sem noção, mas é o q eu tinha vontade de fazer qdo ficava cuidando do meu primo e ele soltava aquele barro verde de bebê...


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaração: **GW não me pertence. Meus explosivos falharam bem na hora... Nunca mais compro explosivo contrabandeado.

Anzula: Se pedem não são mais tão novinhos, neh? hehehe... Liga não, é só zueira... Não acho q ele seria desligado. Desligado seria o Duo, hehehe. Bom, vlw o review e continue acompanhando!

Perola-san: Medo? Pq? Não confia em mim? hehehe, acho q não, neh? Sim, o alerta vermelho de fralda suja deveria ser um equipamento obrigatório. Ah, o Duo logo aparece. Vlw o review e divirta-se com o cap.

Tati-kamikaze: A atualização demorou pq meu anti-vírus tinha expirado, daí eu não tava acessando a internet. Agora arrumei então voltei! E neste cap, mais mistério, ação, agonia, etc e tal. Só faltou a musiquinha de fundo, estilo CSI agora. Hehe. Divirta-se! Vlw o review e até a próxima!

**Capítulo 4 **

Horas após ter sido raptado, Hiroshi acordou em um quarto fechado sem janelas. Não havia muitos móveis ali. Apenas um sofá onde estivera deitado, uma mesa de centro e duas cadeiras. O menino se levantou e foi direto para a porta, apenas para encontrá-la trancada. Tentou se jogar de ombro contra ela, mas não conseguiu nada. Trocou de lado e novamente se lançou contra a porta, o que fez uma dor aguda disparar pelo seu braço a partir de um único ponto. Hiroshi levantou a manga da camiseta e encontrou um pequeno ponto como o de uma agulha de injeção, cercado por uma área vermelha, inchada e dolorida.

- Me tirem daqui! – ele gritou, batendo com as mãos cerradas na porta.

Não houve resposta.

-Tem alguém aí? Não finjam que não tão me ouvindo! – Hiroshi tornou a gritar, esmurrando e chutando a porta.

Desta vez sua gritaria surtiu o efeito desejado e um homem abriu a porta de supetão. Era o mesmo que o raptara, e estava com certeza, irritado.

- Ora, seu pivete mimado! Cale a merda da boca!

- Não sou mimado! E muito menos pivete! Por que eu tou aqui?

- Não interessa. Agora vê se fica calado.

- Meu pai vai vir me ajudar e ele vai chutar a sua bunda seu trogl...

O homem o ignorou e tornou a fechar a porta. Hiroshi insistiu em bater nesta, mas logo suas mãos começaram a doer e ele parou. Sentou-se novamente no sofá. Queria que o homem voltasse para lá para insistir em suas perguntas. Se ele ia tentar ignorá-lo não seria tão fácil. Hiroshi começou a gritar a plenos pulmões, sempre repetindo as mesmas frases.

- Quero sair! Me tira daqui! Tou passando mal! Tá muito quente aqui dentro e eu vou morrer sufocado! – berrou ele, sem na verdade se sentir mal. Apenas o tédio estava começando a tomar conta dele.

Minutos depois o homem tornou a entrar na sala.

- Pirralho dos infernos! Eu mandei ficar quieto!

- Não fico quieto se você não me disser por que me trancaram aqui!

- Você não faz exigências aqui, moleque.

O homem então largou um sanduíche e uma garrafa de água na mesinha e tornou a sair, batendo a porta. Hiroshi ainda cutucou a comida antes de devorá-la, depois tornou a berrar com força total. Desta vez sua provocação não surtiu efeito algum e ele acabou adormecendo depois de insistir duas horas em sua tentativa de enlouquecer o homem que estava do outro lado daquela porta.

XXXXXXXX

04 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – delegacia

- Você deveria tentar dormir um pouco. – disse Hert para Heero, que passara a noite em claro.

- Já falei isso. – Trowa comentou, enquanto Heero nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder.

Haviam todos virado a noite, atrás de informações sobre aquele homem. Ninguém o conhecia. Policiais haviam perguntado em bares, mercados, escolas e todo tipo de lugar. A busca pelas digitais não tinha fornecido nada concreto. Haviam algumas digitais do dono da casa na grade e algumas digitais parciais impossíveis de serem identificadas e que provavelmente eram do seqüestrador. No carro que estivera parado ali ninguém reparara. Ficara ali por poucos minutos.

- Ouvi pessoas dizendo que o seqüestro do Hiroshi poderia estar relacionado aos assassinatos que aconteceram nas colônias. – Heero falou a certa altura.

Trowa o encarou por um momento. Sua expressão era séria. Aquele era o mesmo Heero que ele conhecera na guerra. E ele exigia uma resposta sincera.

- É possível. Mas não é a única possibilidade. – respondeu Trowa, agora pensando no e-mail que Sally lhe enviara.

Quando se viu livre de Hert ou outro policial, Trowa mostrou a mensagem de Sally a Heero. O ex-piloto do Wing sentou-se sobre uma cadeira e ficou pensando sozinho por algum tempo, enquanto Trowa respondia em código à Sally, falando sobre o ocorrido. Não demorou e uma nova mensagem dela chegou. Trowa a leu em silêncio e depois de se certificar que não havia ninguém por perto, resolveu falar com Heero.

- Sally já respondeu. Ela acha que isso merece uma investigação mais séria. Não sei exatamente por que, mas ela está desconfiada do Mãe Terra.

- E o que ela sugere?

- Reunir novamente a Preventers.

- A Preventers não existe há dois anos. – Heero resmungou. – Quem vamos contatar?

- Algumas poucas pessoas de confiança. – respondeu Trowa. – Isso me lembra, que você precisa falar com Relena.

- Já falei. – falou Heero, com um tom sombrio que mostrava que ele não queria entrar em detalhes a respeito da conversa que tivera com ela.

- E o que ela vai fazer?

- Consegui convencê-la a ficar. O seqüestro de Hiroshi pode não ter sido aleatório. Ele pode ter sido alvo por ser filho de alguém importante como ela.

- Sim, é melhor que ela não se exponha.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aquele dia foi muito longo para os pais de Hiroshi, que não obtiveram nenhuma notícia do tão alegre menino o dia todo, mas não foi tão longo para ninguém como foi para o próprio Hiroshi. Durante o dia ele recebeu outras duas refeições simples e no começo da noite, dois homens entraram em seu cativeiro. Um deles era o mesmo que o vigiara até o momento, e o outro, que ele não vira antes, era um senhor de meia idade que tinha na mão uma seringa e um tubo de vidro.

- Vamos colher um pouco do seu sangue. – falou o homem de meia idade.

- Não vão, não! – Hiroshi gritou, imediatamente colando na parede e protegendo os braços.

- Se deixar eu colher vai poder sair daqui logo.

- Eu não acredito.

- Não precisamos de você depois que eu colher seu sangue.

Hiroshi pensou por um momento. Talvez o homem estivesse dizendo a verdade. Estendeu o braço esquerdo, uma vez que o direito já tinha uma marca de injeção dolorida, e deixou que o homem colhesse uma seringa cheia de sangue.

- Posso ir agora? – perguntou.

- Em breve.

Os dois homens saíram, fechando a porta atrás deles. O de meia idade seguiu pelo corredor para outra sala, equipada como um laboratório e começou a falar para um microfone, registrando o que estava fazendo.

- Iniciando o teste de imunofluorescência.

Prosseguiu com o tal teste, falando detalhes em voz alta para o gravador e trabalhou por algum tempo. Depois colocou o material final de sua amostra já pronta para ser examinada em um microscópio especial e ao olhar neste, constatou feliz, a presença de pequenos pontos verdes brilhantes neste, contrastando com o fundo escuro.

- Resultado do teste de imunofluorescência: positivo em 24 horas. – falou, concluindo sua gravação.

Quando já era quase meia noite e Hiroshi já adormecera novamente no sofá, a porta tornou a se abrir. Os dois homens haviam voltado.

- Posso terminar o trabalho? – perguntou o vigia ao homem de meia idade.

- Sim, mas não aqui. Leve o outro também.

O homem concordou e voltou-se para Hiroshi.

- Você vai pra casa.

- Até que enfim! Olha, quando chegarmos é melhor você correr, porque se meu pai te ver, ele vai te arrebentar. – gabou-se o menino, seguindo na frente, sentindo-se aliviado.

O homem o guiou para o carro onde o havia raptado e Hiroshi sentou-se no banco traseiro. Ficou observando enquanto seu vigia, agora motorista particular, levantava do chão um objeto longo e pesado embrulhado em dois sacos pretos e o guardava no porta-malas. Em seguida ele entrou no veículo e começou a dirigir pela periferia da cidade. Entrou no que seria um galpão abandonado e mandou Hiroshi descer.

- Onde estamos? – Hiroshi perguntou.

- Só uma pequena parada. Preciso largar isso. – respondeu o outro, abrindo o porta-malas e puxando deste o embrulho de saco preto.

Ele o arrastou por alguns metros, depois chamou Hiroshi com uma voz tranqüila. O menino, pensando que ele queria lhe mostrar o conteúdo do saco, foi até ele e parou a menos de um metro deste, largado no chão.

- O que tem aí? – ele perguntou, virando-se para o homem.

Foi então que aquele medo que havia se atenuado voltou, transformando-se em pânico. Um revólver. Aquele homem tinha um revólver na mão e estava apontando-o para ele.

Hiroshi recuou e tropeçou no embrulho, ao mesmo tempo que o homem atirou e errou. O garoto, paralisado de medo, percebeu que ao cair sobre o pacote este se descobrira parcialmente, expondo um rosto. Um rosto pálido de olhos abertos parados, e coberto de sangue. Outro garoto. Provavelmente da mesma idade dele.

Sua primeira reação foi gritar. Em seguida, desesperado para sair de perto daquele cadáver, Hiroshi rastejou para trás e o segundo tiro da arma ecoou. A bala acertou seu antebraço, raspando o osso e espirrando sangue pelo chão até uma boa distância.

Como se a adrenalina tivesse religado seu cérebro, Hiroshi levantou e correu. Escutou mais um tiro, mas não sentiu nada atingi-lo. Protegeu-se atrás de alguns latões velhos empilhados e continuou a correr, agachado, atrás das fileiras de latões e caixas de madeira empoeiradas. Uma saída. Precisava encontrar uma saída rápido. Foi então que viu um raio de luz, fraco, emanar de algum buraco na parede mal coberto por tela.

Seu perseguidor o perdera de vista naquele galpão mal-iluminado e o menino aproveitou. Conseguiu alcançar o buraco, que era exatamente de seu tamanho, e passou. Mal se viu livre e o homem também tentou passar, mas ficou entalado, aparentemente com a mão que carregava a arma do lado de dentro. Hiroshi desembestou pela rua, dobrando a esquina e saindo da vista do seu perseguidor. Viu um caminhão de lixo, parado e com o motor ligado e correu a se atirar dentro deste. Em poucos segundos o veículo começou a rodar pela rua, afastando-se do local.

Após algumas tentativas frustradas, o homem que tentara matar Hiroshi conseguiu se soltar. Mas o garoto já estava longe. Ele entrou novamente no galpão, praguejando, e pegou no carro uma garrafa cheia. Derramou seu conteúdo sobre o corpo do outro menino, embrulhado em plástico, e acendeu um fósforo. Enquanto o cadáver queimava, ele entrou em seu carro, abriu o portão da garagem com um controle remoto e saiu dirigindo pela noite gélida.

* * *

N/A: E aí, estão respirando aliviados agora? Eu não matei o Hiroshi, viram? Desta vez eu acertei a minha medicação. Um pouco de remédio a menos e sabe o que poderia ter acontecido com a pobre criança... HUauauhauhauha! Não percam o próximo cap! Vlw por lerem e até o próximo cap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaração: **Boa noite. Eu sou a advogada de Stéph's. Minha cliente alega que não teve nada a ver com os últimos atentados e apesar de não parecer, é mentalmente saudável.

Anzula: OiE! O que é pior? Vixe, páreo duro... Mas ele não é desligado, não. Espera o resto do fic. UHauHauuhahuahua! Valeu o review e divirta-se com o cap. Bjo!

Tati-kamikaze: Td blz? Viu só? Eu sou boazinha afinal! Se bem q ainda é cedo pra dizer... a encrenca só começou. hehehehe! Aguarde, os outros pilotos já começam a aparecer. Obrigada pelo review e desculpa a demora pra atualizar... eu tou cheia de trabalho e acabei esquecendo de atualizar semana passada. Bjo!

Jeh Maxwell: AH, não esquenta a cabeça. Sei como é... O pior do perigo na história passou e sim, vc pode ficar aliviada... por enqto. Muahahahahaha! Vlw pelo review e por estar acompanhando, apesar das tarefas. Bjo!

**Capítulo 5 –**

05 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – delegacia

Ainda nas primeiras horas da manhã, os bombeiros contataram a polícia da colônia L1 para investigarem um corpo queimado encontrado em um galpão de uma área um tanto isolada. Quando Trowa chegou, peritos já fotogravam a cena.

Ainda não falara nada a Heero. Talvez fosse um alarme falso e não queria preocupá-lo. E como queria que fosse um alarme falso. Aproximou-se do foco do pequeno incêndio, que não chegara a se alastrar pelo galpão e viu o que seria os restos de um ser humano de provavelmente 1,20 a 1,30 metros de altura. Todo o resto em volta permanecera intocado pelo fogo, inclusive borrifos de sangue que estavam no chão, começando perto do cadáver e indo até quase um metro de distância.

- Tiro à 1,5 ou 2 metros de distância, eu diria. – falou o perito, apontando o sangue no chão. – A vítima era uma criança. Já mandei colher amostras de sangue do chão, mas do corpo só será possível obter DNA dos ossos. Está muito queimado.

- Sim, claro. – Trowa respondeu, sem de fato estar ouvindo.

Tantas vezes vira casos assim. Tentava não se abalar, se manter imparcial. Mas daquela vez seria impossível. Conhecera o garoto quando era ainda um bebê, na época em que a extinta Preventers ainda existia. Era o filho de um grande amigo que estava ali. Morto.

- Devo avisar o Sr. Yuy? – perguntou Hert, passando por baixa da fita amarela que determinava a cena do crime.

- Não. Deixe que eu faço isso. Mande a amostra de sangue pro laboratório o mais rápido possível.

Trowa voltou para a delegacia e encontrou Heero, bastante apreensivo.

- Que agitação toda é esta? – Heero perguntou, nervoso.

Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo e o fato de todos a sua volta fugirem de suas perguntas não o tranqüilizava em nada.

- Heero. Encontraram um corpo queimado em um galpão distante daqui.

O ex-piloto apenas o encarou, sua expressão de repente mudando. Trowa continuou.

- Há sangue no local e acreditamos que a pessoa foi morta ali mesmo, antes de ser queimada. O corpo não esta em condições de identificação, mas faremos um teste de DNA com o sangue do local. O do corpo vai demorar um pouco mais.

- E você acha que... – Heero começou, sem conseguir terminar.

As palavras lhe ocorriam, mas ele não conseguia dizê-las.

- O corpo tem cerca de 1 metro e 20 ou 30 centímetros de altura.

Trowa permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto Heero levava a mão a cabeça, ainda processando o que acabara de ouvir. Hiroshi estava morto? Como pudera deixar isso acontecer? Era sua culpa. Não deveria ter deixado o menino sozinho.

Heero desabou sobre uma cadeira e não tornou a falar. Ainda estava em choque.

06 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – delegacia

Era de manhã quando a primeira das pessoas de confiança que Sally falara que iria chamar para reunir a antiga Preventers cruzou a porta de entrada do estabelecimento policial.

- Pois não? – perguntou um policial.

- Preciso falar com Trowa Barton.

- Ele está bastante ocupado, não sei se vai poder recebê-lo. Seu nome é?

- Duo Maxwell.

O policial desapareceu pelo corredor e logo depois Trowa veio cumprimentar Duo.

- Já tiveram notícias de Hiroshi?

- Hiroshi foi assassinado.

- O quê?

- Encontramos seu corpo queimado. Oficialmente ainda não foi confirmado, pois o DNA que obtivemos veio de borrifos de sangue encontrados próximo ao corpo. Ainda estamos esperando o resultado do DNA do corpo queimado, mas não tenho esperanças.

- Eu não acredito. M... mas e o Heero, como ele está lidando com isso?

- Aparentemente melhor do que as pessoas que vejo normalmente nesta situação, mas diria que não está nada bem. Ele está lá dentro.

Trowa levou Duo ao que era o dormitório dos oficiais daquela delegacia. Um grande cômodo repleto de beliches, onde algumas pessoas ainda dormiam. Viram Heero sentado na cama de cima de um beliche, encarando uma janela com um olhar distante. Trowa voltou ao seu trabalho e Duo subiu no beliche, sentando-se ao lado do amigo sem dizer palavra. Permaneceram em silêncio um tempo, durante o qual Duo pensava no que poderia dizer. Foi Heero quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Quando chegamos de viagem eu estava cansado. Hiroshi queria brincar e eu sabia que ele seria uma bola de energia quicando pelas paredes do quarto do hotel. Ele pediu pra ir brincar sozinho na portaria e eu deixei. Pra que pudesse ficar sossegado um momento.

- Não foi sua culpa, cara.

- Eu deixei ele sair sozinho simplesmente porque estava sem paciência.

- Ele estava dentro do prédio, não estava? Como você ia adivinhar que isso ia acontecer?

- Acho que não sirvo pra ser pai. Depois de todos estes anos a única coisa que eu fazia direito era matar. Parece que a vida é justa. Eu matei tantas pessoas que nem sei quantas e agora mataram meu filho.

- Não, não é justo! Nós lutamos por um ideal! Como pode falar uma coisa destas? – exclamou Duo.

Heero não respondeu. Baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando fixo para algum lugar indeterminado.

- Ah, cara. – reclamou Duo. – Não começa a chorar aqui.

- Não estou chorando. – Heero reclamou.

Duo deu um suspiro de alívio. Não suportava ver o amigo naquela situação.

Na delegacia, Trowa estava sentado em sua cadeira revirando fotos da cena do crime quando o telefone tocou. Alguém lhe informou que estava redirecionando uma ligação e outra voz então falou.

_- Alô, aqui é a oficial Martinez falando._

- Trowa Barton. Pode falar.

_- Recebemos uma ligação de uma mulher que trabalha no depósito de lixo da cidade dizendo que tem um garoto igual ao do noticiário correndo pelo lixão. Disse que não conseguiu falar com ele pois ele fugiu._

- Quando disse garoto do noticiário, você se refere...

_- Hiroshi Yuy. Achei que a mulher estava louca da cabeça, mas quando fui verificar realmente vi um garoto correndo. Ele se escondeu e não consegui mais achá-lo._

- Você está sozinha aí?

_- Não, há outros dois policiais aqui comigo._

- Estou indo. Continuem procurando.

Sem dar explicações a ninguém, Trowa saiu em seu carro em direção ao lixão da cidade, com a sirene ligada. Quando chegou, meia hora depois, os confusos policiais ainda procuravam.

- Ainda não o encontraram?

- Oficial Barton, sabe o que é procurar uma criança em meio a este caos do apocalipse? Talvez devêssemos pedir mais reforços.

- Não.

- Perdão?

- Se ele está se escondendo é porque está assustado. Quantas mais gente pior vai ser.

Trowa perguntou para onde tinham visto o garoto correr e continuaram a procurá-lo, até que alguém o avistou.

- Ali. – disse Martinez, apontando para a carcaça de um carro velho. – Ele está ali.

Trowa caminhou devagar em direção ao carro.

- Por favor, não fuja. Queremos ajudar você.

Uma cabecinha espreitou pela janela sem vidro do carro e Trowa o reconheceu. Só podia ser um milagre. Era Hiroshi.

- Hiroshi, está tudo bem. Eu sou amigo do seu pai. Vou levá-lo até ele.

Hiroshi se paralisou no lugar, olhando-o nervoso.

- Como eu sei que você tá falando a verdade?

- Policiais não mentem. Meu nome é Trowa e quero levar você de volta pro seu pai. Ele está muito preocupado.

Hiroshi saiu de seu esconderijo e Trowa pode vê-lo enfim. Tinha um machucado feio no braço e vários arranhões nas pernas. Suas roupas estavam um tanto rasgadas e bem sujas. Enquanto Martinez ajeitava o menino no banco do carro e conversava com ele calmamente, Trowa ligou para o celular de Heero. Foi Duo quem atendeu e passou para o amigo.

_- O que você disse?_ – perguntou Heero.

- Hiroshi está vivo. O corpo era de outra criança.

_- Você disse que o sangue no chão era dele._

- Mas o corpo não. Ele está aqui comigo. Fale com ele.

Trowa estendeu o celular para Hiroshi.

- Pai! Me desculpa, eu não devia ter saído do prédio, não fica bravo comigo.

_- Não sabe o que eu passei, menino... você está bem?_

- Eu tou, mas tinha... tinha um menino morto... Pai, ele tentou me matar! Ele atirou no meu braço!

_- Quem atirou?_

- Um homem! Ele disse que ia me levar de volta pra casa e aí tentou me matar...

_- Tudo bem, filho. Você está bem agora, não fique com medo. Pode confiar no Trowa._

- Vamos, estamos indo pra delegacia. – disse Trowa. – Heero está lá.

Hiroshi fez que sim com a cabeça e se despediu do pai, desligando o telefone em seguida. Quando chegaram à delegacia Heero e Duo esperavam na calçada em frente a esta e Hiroshi desceu correndo do carro, atirando-se sobre o pai e o abraçando apertado.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo... – ele falou entre soluços.

Apesar de não se preocupar em olhar direito, Duo teve a impressão de ver uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos do amigo. Não saberia dizer se ele estava de fato chorando ou se fora impressão. Contentou-se com a dúvida, observando o reencontro de pai e filho, quase tragicamente separados há pouco.

- Você me desculpa, pai? Não tá bravo comigo?

- Não filho. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.– Heero respondeu, levantando-se com o garoto no colo. – Vamos ligar para sua mãe. Ela também está preocupada.

* * *

**N/A:** E depois de todo esse drama, um final feliz para este cap! Aguardem pq tem bem mais ainda! É só o começo... Vlw por lerem e até a próxima atualização!


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaração: **ARGH! Não estou de bom humor para declarações no momento! (acende uma dinamite) Vou explodir tudo! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Psicóloga de Stéph's: não liguem, ela anda trabalhando e estudando demais... Talvez vcs notem algumas explosões, mas eu as recomendei como forma de aliviar o estresse.

Stéph's: KABOOOM! KABOOOM! MUAHAHAHAHA! VOU MANDAR TUDO PELOS ARES! HAUHAUHAUHUHURHUHAUHRUHAUHUAHUAHAU!

Psicóloga (com a zarabatana e dardo tranqüilizante na mão): OK, tá passando dos limites... Com licença, galera.

* * *

Tati-kamikaze: Sim, eu fiz o Heero passar por um pesadelo, neh? Só um dramazinho básico... hehehe! Mas, tudo fica bem quando acaba bem. Só que... Não acabou ainda! Muahahaha! O Duo chegou e logo chegam os outros tb. Ah, atrasos são naturais... Dessa vez eu atrasei pq tinha um relatório de caso monstro pra entregar e umas coisas do trabalho pra fazer. Bom, vou parar de me lamentar. Vlw o review, divirta-se com o novo cap e até a próxima! Bjos!

Anzula: Sim, pobre Hiroshi... Mal coloquei ele na história ele já se ferra... Mas ele saiu vivo, não? Não fui tão má. Apesar de q tá longe de acabar ainda... Precisamos de uma musiquinha de fundo para o fic. A música do seriado House era perfeita agora, hehehehe... Vlw pelo review e até a próxima atualização! bjos!

**Capítulo 6 **

Após conversar com Relena no telefone por vários minutos, Hiroshi desligou o aparelho, sentindo-se finalmente seguro. Seu pai estava sentado ao seu lado e sua simples presença lhe transmitia segurança. Nada agora poderia lhe fazer mal.

- Hiroshi, vamos ao hospital agora. Você precisar tratar desses ferimentos.

- Ah, qual é, pai? – Hiroshi reclamou, subitamente não se sentindo mais tão seguro. Detestava médicos. – Não pode só colocar um band-aid?

- Em um ferimento de tiro de horas atrás? Não mesmo. E você esteve no lixão, é um lugar sujo.

- Síndrome do jaleco branco? – perguntou Trowa, entrando na sala.

- Hiroshi tem medo de médicos. – respondeu Heero. – Mas com essa idade já não devia. – ele continuou, encarando o garoto.

- Meu filho tem medo até do cara da farmácia... – falou Trowa. – Vamos ao hospital agora e depois vou ter de fazer umas perguntas para ele.

- Hoje não, ele está muito cansado. Não dormiu à noite.

Trowa puxou Heero para um canto, enquanto Duo, que chegara com um lanche de algum fast-food próximo, distraía o menino.

- Heero, esta é uma investigação importante. Temos dezoito vítimas e seu filho é o único até agora que pode nos dar uma nova pista. Para que possamos usar o depoimento dele como prova ele precisa ser feito logo. Qualquer advogado de defesa vai contestar a integridade de um depoimento feito depois.

Heero pareceu refletir por um momento e concordou. Apesar de ser a vítima e ter apenas oito anos de idade, Hiroshi agora tinha o dever de ajudar e, talvez até impedir novas mortes de acontecerem. O ex-piloto voltou-se para o filho, informando-o que ele poderia comer no carro a caminho do hospital. Assim, Heero, Hiroshi e Duo acompanharam Trowa até uma viatura e foram ao hospital com a sirene desligada, sem muita pressa.

Não demorou para que atendessem o menino. Um médico de meia-idade o examinou e chamou uma enfermeira para cuidar de seus ferimentos. O mais sério, o tiro no braço, já parara de sangrar fazia horas e não faria muito sentido em suturá-lo, considerando que pegara de raspão. Depois que todos os cortes estavam devidamente protegidos por curativos o médico voltou ao quarto e pediu permissão a Heero para internar o garoto durante a noite, apenas para observação. Depois perguntou sobre as marcas de agulha dos braços.

- Que marcas? – perguntou Heero.

- Ele tem duas marcas de injeção, uma em cada braço.

O médico olhou para Hiroshi e ele mostrou para Heero a marca em um braço, cercada por um inchaço ainda dolorido e outra marca no outro braço.

- Esta é porque o cara que tava lá quis colher meu sangue.

- Pra quê? – perguntou Heero.

- Não sei. Ele disse que se eu deixasse ele colher eu podia ir para casa... A outra marca eu não sei. Mas ela tá doída.

- Eu já pedi um toxicológico completo. – informou o médico. – Vai demorar um pouquinho o resultado, mas acredito que ele tenha sido drogado para dormir e apresentou uma reação alérgica local.

Trowa então pediu ao médico que se retirasse para que pudesse falar com Hiroshi.

- Agora Hiroshi, vou fazer algumas perguntas, mas é importante que você seja sincero em tudo que responder.

- Tá.

- Daqui há pouco outros policiais vão chegar e é provável que você tenha de conversar com eles também. E vai ser sincero com eles, certo?

- Não é o interrogatório oficial ainda, eu suponho. – falou Heero.

- Ainda não. Duo, depois te dou os detalhes, mas se meus superiores o virem aqui não vão gostar nada.

- Tudo bem... – ele respondeu, já caminhando em direção à porta. – Prossiga com seu interrogatório, Oficial Trowa...

Hiroshi sentou-se em sua cama, encarando as mãos fechadas sobre o colo e sem conseguir disfarçar o desconforto que sentia subitamente recebendo tanta atenção.

- Me conte o que aconteceu, Hiroshi. – falou Trowa. – Você saiu do hotel pra ver o cachorro, certo?

- Mas se você sabe por que pergunta? – Hiroshi falou, emburrado. – Desculpa, eu não devia ter saído... estou encrencado, pai?

- Veremos.

- Heero... – reprimiu Trowa.

Heero entendeu o problema sem que Trowa precisasse explicar. Se estivesse sobre ameaça de castigo Hiroshi poderia muito bem omitir alguma informação ou mentir.

- Tudo bem, Hiroshi. Acho que você já teve seu castigo por me desobedecer. Prometo que não vai receber nenhuma punição, mas responda às perguntas de Trowa e não esqueça nada. É importante.

Hiroshi assentiu e começou a contar a história toda de seu próprio ponto de vista. De porque ele tinha saído sem permissão, de sua captura, de como acordara trancado em um quarto, da marca de injeção dolorida já presente em seu braço e depois, sobre como havia escapado da tentativa de assassinato.

Mesmo Heero tinha de admitir que se surpreendera em ver como o garoto podia ser esperto e burro ao mesmo tempo. Deixara-se enganar e chegara a quase confiar em pessoas estranhas. Mas no final conseguira fugir com vida. Talvez não fosse burro afinal. Era uma criança de oito anos, inocente, que fora criada como qualquer outra criança. Não podia comparar o garoto a ele mesmo quando criança. Ele recebera treinamento especial desde muito pequeno. Na idade em que Hiroshi treinava sua letra em cadernos de caligrafia ele já sabia atirar com uma arma de fogo. Lembrou-se de que quando era novo pensara seriamente em tirar a própria vida várias vezes e até tentara. Voltou-se para o filho, aquele pequeno ser indefeso e sem a menor idéia da gravidade da situação à sua volta e pensou que toda aquela inocência era provavelmente uma parte importante de sua infância. Só esperava que Hiroshi continuasse sendo o mesmo depois de presenciar uma cena como aquela. Cair no mundo real tão cedo não parecia benéfico.

- Me diga uma coisa, Hiroshi. – Trowa tornou a falar. – Sei que não gosta de lembrar disso, mas o corpo que você viu... Disse que viu o rosto de um garoto, certo?

- Certo... – Hiroshi respondeu, ao que de repente o pouco auto-controle que tinha se quebrou.

Hiroshi começou a chorar em silêncio e Trowa imaginou se ele seria mesmo capaz de identificar o garoto.

- Hiroshi, você lembra como era o garoto? Lembra do rosto dele?

- Eu queria esquecer, mas eu não consigo! – exclamou o menino. – O cara ia me matar também... e me jogar num saco igual...

Hiroshi começou a soluçar e demorou um pouco para que Heero conseguisse acalmá-lo.

- Será que se eu te mostrar algumas fotos você consegue reconhecê-lo?

O menino acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto lágrimas ainda secavam em seu rosto. Trowa deu por fim suas perguntas como encerradas e terminou de fazer suas anotações. Outros policiais guardavam o quarto pelo lado de fora e ele os avisou, antes de sair. Mais investigadores chegaram pouco depois e Hiroshi teve de explicar sua história novamente, desta vez na presença de uma câmera e um gravador. Não se abriu tão facilmente com os outros investigadores como fizera antes. Heero não pôde deixar de pensar que a calma e tranqüilidade de Trowa eram muito mais eficientes para interrogar uma criança do que aquele bando de brutamontes que chegara fazendo barulho e olhando torto para Hiroshi.

Os investigadores deixaram o quarto mais tarde, ainda conversando. Duo, que estava sentado na sala de espera, os ouviu enquanto passavam.

- Ele não falou nada diferente do que falou para o oficial Barton.

- Só que nós levamos o dobro do tempo pra conseguir as informações.

- Você que deixou o menino acuado falando daquele jeito.

- Você que o assustou. Não tem jeito com crianças. Deveríamos ter chamado uma assistente social pra ajudar no interrogatório. Elas sabem falar com crianças.

Duo segurou uma risada. Sabia há anos que Trowa trabalhava como policial mas nunca o vira em ação ou mesmo em seu ambiente de trabalho. Era estranho pensar que o amigo, que agora trabalhava de roupa social e carregava um distintivo, um dia trabalhara como palhaço em um circo. E apesar de estar ali há pouco tempo, tinha a impressão de que Trowa era bom no que fazia. Pelo menos melhor que os outros investigadores que achavam difícil extrair informação de um garoto de oito anos sem apavorá-lo.

Ainda naquele dia, quando já era quase noite, Trowa voltou com várias fotos de garotos dados como desaparecidos. Hiroshi não reconheceu nenhuma foto. O policial ficou a pensar por alguns momentos então se lembrou de que outros policiais estavam conversando naquela tarde sobre um menino que fugira de um orfanato. Pelo que ouvira, era a terceira fuga do garoto e o orfanato demorara um pouco a reportar seu sumiço. Mantendo sua frieza usual, o policial ligou para a delegacia e falou com o encarregado do caso, pedindo uma foto do menino órfão por fax. Não demorou e recebeu uma pelo fax da recepção do hospital.

- É ele. – Hiroshi falou, segurando novas lágrimas. – Qual era o nome dele?

- Tyler. – respondeu Trowa, já se retirando, para ligar à delegacia e dar as más notícias, que posteriormente seriam confirmadas pelo exame de DNA.

- Trowa. – chamou o menino. – Diga aos pais dele que eu sinto muito.

- Pode deixar. – ele respondeu, apesar de saber que Tyler não tinha família.

Naquela noite, enquanto estava sentado à sua mesa, recebeu um telefonema, indicando que mais um dos antigos agentes da extinta Preventers chegara. Menos de uma hora depois era outro velho amigo que entrava em sua sala.

Quatre bateu na porta, apesar desta estar aberta, para anunciar sua chegada.

- Oi, Trowa. Quanto tempo, como está?

- Tudo bem. E você, como foi de viagem?

Antes que Quatre respondesse, um grito de mulher veio da recepção. Pela porta puderam ver uma freira, sentada em uma cadeira que lhe fora arranjada às pressas, soluçando alto.

- Tyler! Por que, Deus... por quê?

Policiais tiveram de acudi-la quando ela parou de gritar e desmaiou.

- Tem dias que odeio este emprego. – Trowa deixou escapar, entrando novamente em sua sala, seguido por Quatre, que estava totalmente alheio à toda a situação.

Trowa explicou em detalhes a história para Quatre, que parecia horrorizado.

- Mas e Hiroshi, ele está muito traumatizado?

- Bastante. Acho difícil avaliar o quanto, principalmente porque ele se parece demais com o Heero em vários aspectos.

- Hum. Mudando de assunto, sabe quando Sally vai chegar? Ela que contatou a todos...

Trowa afirmou não ter certeza. Provavelmente no dia seguinte ou no próximo. Wufei estava para chegar na manhã seguinte e teriam logo a antiga Preventers reunida. Pelo menos em parte. Se o Mãe Terra era responsável por aquilo tudo, descobririam.

* * *

N/A: Porcaria de dardo tranqüilizante... Bom, eu... onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sei lá... O que tinha nesse dardo? Porra... Ah, lembrei... Vlw por tarem lendo, desculpem o atraso pra postar e vejo vcs na próxima atualização. Não esqueçam os reviews, hein? Bjos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaração: **GW continua não me pertencendo...

Jeh Maxwell: Vc tb gosta de estória policial, neh? hehehehe! Eu pelo menos adoro, por isso gostei mto de escrever este fic. Espero q vc continue gostando. Vlw o review e boa leitura!

Miwa Maxwell: Opa, vlw! Q bom q vc tá gostando! Obrigada pelo review e divirta-se com o novo cap! Bjos!

Tati-kamikaze: A facul é um saco, a gente não tem tempo pra nada... xp... Vlw por tar lendo e aí vai mais um cap. Agora, substituiremos a musiquinha de fundo pelo tema de 'House' hehehehe! Não entendeu? É só ler o cap... hauhauhau! Vlw o review, bjos e boa sorte com a facul.

**Capítulo 7 **

07 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – Hospital Saint Mary

Depois de uma noite mal-dormida nas instalações da delegacia, Trowa foi ao hospital acompanhado por Quatre, para visitar Hiroshi, que deveria ter alta em breve. Quando chegaram conversaram primeiro com Heero, que não tinha notícias tão boas.

- Ele começou a tossir bastante durante a noite. Os médicos acham que ele pode ter pegado uma gripe por ter se exposto ao frio. Querem vigiá-lo mais um pouco para ter certeza de que não é pneumonia.

Os dois seguiram Heero para o quarto particular de hospital guardado por um policial carrancudo. Quatre tirou de uma sacola um presente que comprara com a intenção de animar um pouco o garoto, mas Hiroshi não deu muita bola. Abriu sem grande empolgação o pacote daquele outro amigo de seu pai que ele mal conhecia e encontrou uma miniatura de helicóptero tão perfeita que faria inveja a qualquer colecionador. Seus olhos brilharam por um momento, antes que ele colocasse o novo brinquedo sobre a cômoda e ficasse olhando para ele.

- Obrigado. – falou, como que por obrigação. – Mas você tá me dando presente por ter feito besteira.

- Não é isso. – disse Quatre. – Eu tenho filhos também, dois com quase a sua idade e achei que você gostaria de alguma coisa só pra se animar um pouco.

- Dois?

- Gêmeos. Lawrence e Arthur. Eles fizeram seis anos mês passado.

- Quem sabe a gente se encontra um dia e eu mostro pra eles o helicóptero. – Hiroshi falou, um pouco mais disposto a aceitar a boa vontade de Quatre.

Em seguida pegou novamente o brinquedo, estudando seus detalhes e mostrando a Heero os detalhes perfeitos da miniatura. Duo também chegou, conversando alegremente e fazendo piadas que fizeram Hiroshi rir pela primeira vez depois de quase ter sido assassinado. Mais tarde, quando os três pilotos haviam se retirado e só restara Heero para fazer companhia ao menino, ele puxou conversa com o pai.

- Sabe pai, você tem uns amigos bem legais. Da onde você conhece eles?

- De quando eu era adolescente.

- Vocês estudaram juntos?

- Estudamos. – disse Heero, não vendo necessidade em contar que aqueles homens haviam sido seus companheiros de guerra, quando ele pilotava seu mobile suit em meio ao caos de anos atrás.

Heero ficou sabendo na hora do almoço que Wufei, outro piloto gundam e o único que ainda não estava lá, finalmente chegara. Esperavam apenas por Sally, mas ele deveria levar o filho de volta para a Terra antes de começarem uma busca pelo responsável por aquilo tudo. Mas só poderia levá-lo depois que o menino tivesse alta, o que parecia cada vez mais longe de acontecer à medida que a tosse foi piorando durante o dia e a noite Hiroshi vomitou tudo que tinha comido no jantar.

- Seria reação aos medicamentos? – perguntou um médico para outro, enquanto uma enfermeira ajudava Hiroshi a trocar suas roupas.

- Não sei, o antibiótico que usamos não causa irritação gástrica. O antitussígeno também não deveria provocar este efeito.

Sem entender o que poderia ter causado vômito, assumiram que o garoto deveria estar ainda muito nervoso e isso lhe causara enjôo. O psicólogo do hospital já conversara com ele e afirmara que ele poderia ter problemas de ansiedade por algum tempo. Heero informou aos médicos que o filho freqüentemente tinha algum mal-estar e colocava tudo para fora. Nada que chamasse muito a atenção e geralmente se resumia a um único episódio de vômito.

Não deram atenção aquele acidente até a manhã seguinte, quando Hiroshi se queixou de enjôo. Com alguma medicação ele tomou seu café da manhã sem problemas e almoçou. No início da tarde vomitou novamente e sua tosse estava pior ainda. Os médicos começaram a vigiá-lo mais de perto.

- O que acha que está causando isso? – perguntou Heero.

- Não sei, mas não deve ser sério. Ele tem uma febre baixa, mas parece bem.

Heero passou o dia no hospital e à noite, quando Hiroshi já adormecera, ele foi se encontrar com os outros pilotos. Sally já se juntara a eles pelo que lhe tinham dito.

- Olá, Heero. – cumprimentou Duo, abrindo a porta da sala de reuniões improvisada em um quarto de hotel onde Sally se hospedara. – Estávamos só esperando você.

Heero entrou e se apoiou na parede ao invés de se sentar para o que era a primeira reunião deles em dois anos. A última vez que haviam reunido todos era para serem informados que a organização secreta, Preventers, que tinha como principal objetivo manter a paz conquistada na última guerra, seria encerrada pela falta de interesse de seus chefões em mantê-la. Muitas pessoas haviam trabalhado para aquela organização e ela recebia patrocínio de gente importante. Esta gente, no entanto, acabou por perder o interesse na organização quando percebeu que o mundo parecera se acostumar com a paz. Julgaram-na supérflua e cortaram a verba que forneciam. A Preventers deixou de existir, mas Sally, apesar de trabalhar em outra área agora, ainda tinha como "passatempo" investigar organizações que pudessem ter algum propósito questionável. E agora depois de dois anos sem qualquer problema, ela encontrara o Mãe Terra.

- Não é uma organização tão grande. É comandada por um pastor chamado Georg Friederich, que veio para L1 há aproximadamente dois meses. – informou Sally. – E depois que ele começou suas pregações aqui, houveram confrontos entre seus seguidores e a polícia. Isso sem mencionar os três assassinatos que ocorreram aqui.

- Que por pouco não foram quatro. – completou Trowa.

- O que nos faz pensar que talvez Hiroshi tenha sido escolhido aleatoriamente.

- Deve haver algum padrão. – disse Wufei. – Acha que eles escolhem as pessoas que matam sem critério algum?

- Estive investigando os casos e não consegui achar nada que ligasse essas pessoas. – Trowa falou. – Não gosto de pensar que não houve critério de seleção, mas se houve não consigo dizer qual foi. A única característica comum é que os crimes aconteceram em colônias. Nada assim foi relatado na Terra.

- O que torna o Mãe Terra ainda mais suspeito. – disse Duo.

- Talvez eles queiram apenas fazer terrorismo psicológico.

Todos concordaram que esta era uma possibilidade plausível e Sally continuou a passar as informações que tinha sobre o Mãe Terra. Georg Friederich passara a receber pagamentos mensais de um empresário famoso, Scott Caleb, que era dono de um grande centro de pesquisa médica, além de vários laboratórios médicos por toda a Terra. Após algum tempo os assassinatos começaram e haviam ocorrido apenas em colônias onde sabia-se que existiam seguidores de Friederich e de sua doutrina louca que considerava os colonos como pecadores que queimariam no inferno. O grupo, porém, nunca fora levado muito a sério mesmo pela população local, que respondia às pregações públicas ilegais com indiferença. Após tantos anos de guerra um bando de fanáticos religiosos como aquele não conseguia realmente incomodar a população a ponto de causar alguma reação maior.

De fato a maior reação negativa que Friederich testemunhara ao pregar em praça pública dizendo que os colonos ainda tinham salvação se voltassem para a Terra, fora de um jovem que lhe mostrara o dedo do meio e o chamara de velho gagá.

- Outro detalhe interessante é que os registros bancários de Scott Caleb indicam que ele efetuou pagamentos consideráveis à diferentes pessoas, todos coincidindo com os assassinatos ocorridos. – continuou Sally. – Para cada pessoa assassinada foram feitos novos pagamentos para pessoas que residiam ou estavam de passagem pela colônia onde o crime ocorreu.

- Isto é mais do que uma coincidência. Mas não vamos poder fazer esta investigação de modo oficial. – falou Trowa.

- Acha que a polícia não acreditaria em nossa história?

- Acho que nenhum júri aceitaria provas obtidas sem um mandado. Registros bancários são sigilosos e se alguém puder provar que tivemos acesso aos registros bancários de Caleb pode ter certeza que no dia seguinte seus advogados estarão atrás de nós e a prova será descartada.

- Bom, parece que estamos sozinhos nesta. – disse Duo. – Como nos velhos tempos.

- Se conseguirmos provas relevantes, podemos contatar os antigos oficiais da Preventers. Alguns deles ainda têm influência em assuntos internacionais e podemos conseguir uma investigação contra o Mãe Terra e Scott Caleb.

Já que estavam todos de acordo, combinaram de procurar mais informações sobre o Mãe Terra antes de prosseguir. Ainda estavam conversando quando o celular de Heero tocou. Um dos médicos pedia que viesse ao hospital quando pudesse, pois Hiroshi havia piorado.

- Vou ter que sair. – Heero falou. – Disseram que Hiroshi piorou.

Os outros assentiram e Heero saiu, dirigindo-se ao hospital, onde foi informado que Hiroshi acordara com febre um pouco mais alta e muita tosse, além de falta de ar. Heero entrou no quarto para ver o filho, que se queixava do calor da febre e da luz forte que o incomodava.

- Pai, eu tou com dor de cabeça... – o menino se queixou.

- Fique tranqüilo. Deite e tente dormir um pouco.

- Pai, o que eu tenho?

- Deve ser gripe, filho. – Heero falou, apesar de que nenhuma gripe que o menino pegara antes o deixara preocupado como estava agora.

Depois de alguns minutos Hiroshi adormeceu novamente e um dos médicos veio com um resultado de exame na mão.

- Senhor, seu filho tem taxas um pouco elevadas de creatinina e uréia no sangue. Isso indica que os rins dele não estão filtrando tão bem quanto deveriam.

- O que está havendo? Ele tem oito anos, como pode ter problemas renais?

- Não sabemos ainda se é uma doença aguda ou crônica. Talvez ele tivesse lesões antes e só descobrimos agora. Talvez seja uma glomerulonefrite por deposição de imunocomplexos. De qualquer forma estamos usando medicamentos para controlar a inflamação renal e até agora o dano é leve e provavelmente reversível.

- E a febre?

- Pode ser de origem viral ou alguma infecção por causa dos ferimentos.

- E aquela marca de agulha? Você tinha dito que fariam um toxicológico completo.

- Não encontramos nada, senhor. Tudo limpo.

Heero fechou-se em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto o médico pedia licença para atender algum paciente que chegara. Telefonou para Relena para mantê-la informada da situação e após uma breve discussão ela desligou, dizendo que viajaria à L1. Heero desligou o celular e o guardou no bolso. Não teria conseguido convencê-la do contrário mesmo, pensou. Ficou horas sentado no corredor quando uma súbita movimentação de enfermeiras e médicos lhe chamou a atenção.

- A temperatura dele se elevou mais, vamos ter que usar um medicamento mais forte. – disse um médico.

- Ele vomitou de novo, acho que vamos precisar de um acesso venoso para administrar a medicação.

- O que está acontecendo? – Heero perguntou da porta do quarto.

Hiroshi estava acordado se queixando de dor de cabeça e da luz forte, mas os médicos ignoraram sua pergunta e continuaram a discutir o caso.

- Ele parece estar com fotofobia. Tanta sensibilidade à luz não é normal. – falou uma enfermeira.

Heero observou apreensivo enquanto as enfermeiras colocavam um catéter no braço do garoto, que gemeu um pouco, mas desistiu de se queixar da agulha. Parecia mais incomodado com a luz e a dor de cabeça. Logo o médico pediu para falar com ele fora da sala.

- A temperatura dele se elevou para um nível um pouco perigoso. Vamos tentar controlá-la com uma medicação mais forte, mas temos outro problema. Seu filho se queixou de dificuldade respiratória e pode ser que precisemos usar uma máscara de oxigênio e inalação futuramente, para ajudá-lo a respirar.

- Sim, isso eu entendo. Mas não entendo o que está havendo. – Heero falou, assumindo uma expressão séria que deixou o médico desconfortável.

- Acredito que seu filho tem alguma infecção. Vamos tentar outros antibióticos, já que este que estamos usando não parece estar resolvendo o problema.

Heero tornou a entrar no quarto, agora de luz apagada, onde Hiroshi ainda estava acordado. Ele tinha um frasco de soro pingando líquido diretamente em uma veia de seu braço e panos molhados sobre a testa e os pulsos. Não disse nada quando Heero entrou, mas o piloto pôde ouvir sua respiração pesada e difícil. Sentiu raiva da vida. O que não daria para trocar de lugar com o garoto... Não parecia justo. Um menino tão novo e inocente passando por tudo aquilo.

* * *

**N/A:** Acharam q o fic ia acabar assim? Nah, tem mta coisa pra complicar ainda... hehehehe! Não deixem de acompanhar! Bjos a todos e até a próxima atualização! Estou esperando reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaração: **Vai ser meu qdo o inferno congelar e os porcos voarem...

Anzula: Calma, menina! Não estou perseguindo o Hiroshi! A estória acabou girando em torno dele pq eu queria que o envolvimento dos pilotos com o q vai acontecer pra frente fosse mais profundo. Tipo, qdo o garoto q é filho de um deles é envolvido e corre risco de vida, a coisa muda completamente, né? Não ia ter mta graça eles descobrirem um problema (q eu não vou contar ainda o q é) simplesmente por acaso e resolverem: "tá, já q alguém tem q fazer algo a respeito e nós somos os personagens principais desta estória, nós vamos". E eu tenho msm fama de distribuir tiro pra todo lado, mas é o meu jeito de deixar as coisas mais emocionantes e um pco tb pq eu assistia mto ER, assim como ainda vejo mto House e seriados policiais... Não esquenta tanto a cabeça, hehehe. Vlw pelo review e divirta-se com o próximo cap!

Tati-kamikaze: É, agora só faltou uma cena dos pilotos reunidos em torno de um quadro branco tentando fazer a conexão entre o Mãe Terra e os assassinatos... Hehehehe! Bom, divirta-se com o cap! Desculpa o atraso, foi culpa da minha prova de Clínica de Ruminantes (matéria chata...). Bjos!

Cyntia-samurai Yemolai: Opa! Q bom q vc gostou! Continue lendo! Se vc ler as outras fics, não esqueça de deixar um reviewzinho com sua opinião! É sempre bom saber o q o povo achou! Então vlw o review e aqui está mais um cap. Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 8 **

08 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – Hospital Saint Mary

Com uma medicação mais forte Hiroshi ficou um pouco melhor e não teve uma noite tão ruim. No dia seguinte parecia mais confortável, mas respirava com alguma dificuldade. Sua febre estava sobre controle e a tosse diminuíra um pouco, mas ainda era insistente. Estava tomando antiinflamatórios agora e sua dor de cabeça e sensibilidade à luz haviam diminuído um pouco. No entanto, a atividade renal continuava no mesmo patamar baixo, o que preocupava os médicos.

- Não entendo o que esse garoto tem. Tá evoluindo muito rápido. – falou o médico que o atendera para a Dra. Hillows, a chefe do setor de doenças infecciosas do hospital.

- A causa parece ser infecciosa. Mas é possível que estejam lidando com mais de um problema ou então alguns vírus. – falou ela.

- Mas que vírus? Acha que pode ser alguma coisa incomum ou não descrita na literatura ainda?

- Não sabemos. Ele mora na Terra, certo?

- Sim.

- Se não descobrirem o que é vou contatar o setor de epidemiologia.

Sem opção o médico concordou. Hillows tinha razão. Voltou ao quarto para ver o menino de quem falavam e encontrou-o deitado na cama, escondendo os olhos da luz enquanto Heero lia em voz alta alguma reportagem de uma revista para ele.

- A enfermeira já mediu sua temperatura? – perguntou ele.

- Há 10 minutos. – reclamou Hiroshi.

- 37,5. – falou Heero.

- Parece que está sobre controle. Muito bom.

O médico saiu e quase ao mesmo tempo Duo entrou no quarto.

- E aí, Heero? Hiroshi?

Hiroshi respondeu com um resmungo e Heero não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

- Pelo menos ELE resmunga em resposta. Você nem isso... – reclamou Duo.

Hiroshi riu.

- Meu pai disse que eu tenho o mesmo senso de humor que você.

- É?

- Dois níveis. Sacana e mais sacana ainda.

- Ele disse isso, é? Que adorável... Ei Heero. Eu vou conversar com o tal Friederich hoje. Acho que estou interessado no seu culto e quero saber um pouco mais sobre ele...

Heero deu um sinal que ouvira e não falou mais nada. Duo se despediu e saiu em direção ao templozinho improvisado onde os cultos ocorriam de manhã cedo e no final da tarde. Agora era quase hora do almoço e ele esperava encontrar Friederich sozinho.

08 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – Salão de cultos do Mãe Terra

- Sabe, Adrian... – falou Friederich, para o historiador, Adrian Gulatiero, sentado à sua frente tomando uma xícara de chá. – Achei que teria mais devotos nesta colônia. Gostaria que me sugerisse alguma coisa para melhorar a situação. Você é um historiador, conhece o povo.

- Georg Friederich, meu bom amigo... Eu não gosto de interferir na história. Quero ver o povo fazer sua própria história e sei que você sozinho vai fazer muita história. Mas como um estudioso, sabe que eu gosto de observar mais do que interferir.

- Você observa o mundo como uma criança observa um formigueiro em um aquário, Adrian.

- Sou um pesquisador. Esta é minha função. E com a experiência que tenho sei que você vai fazer muita coisa, amigo. Muuuita coisa. Mas não posso te ajudar.

- Entendo, entendo...

- Parece que temos visitas... – falou Gualtiero, apontando a entrada do salão, por onde passara um homem em seus trinta e poucos anos.

O homem tirou os óculos escuros ao entrar e olhou em volta os quadros de pinturas religiosas e o pequeno altar montado, repleto de estatuetas religiosas, antes de dirigir sua atenção à Gualtiero e Friederich.

- Bom dia, jovem. – disse Friederich, sem deixar de reparar quer o homem tinha um colar com um pingente em forma de cruz pendurado no pescoço.

- Bom dia, o senhor é Georg Friederich? – perguntou Duo.

- Sim, eu sou. E você é...

- Jack Marsh. – ele falou com naturalidade, sem se importar de usar um nome falso não muito comum daquela época. – Me chame de Jack.

- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, senhor Jack?

Duo explicou que achara interessantes as idéias de Friederich e gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre elas. Gualtiero levantou-se e veio conversar também, lançando-lhe um olhar de analista. Friederich percebeu sua expressão, mas lhe ocorreu que ele apenas analisava mais uma formiga em seu grande aquário de experiências. Duo continuou a perguntar todo tipo de coisa sobre o culto e as pregações de Friederich, fingindo interesse e dizendo que ele mesmo concordava e sonhava em voltar para a Terra. Gualtiero começou a se mostrar muito agitado e logo interrompeu a conversa perguntando se Duo não gostaria de beber alguma coisa.

- Talvez chá, ou um copo de água. Está muito calor hoje.

- Água então, se não se incomoda. – Duo respondeu.

Gualtiero desapareceu pela porta atrás do altar e logo sua voz ecoou chamando Friederich.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Adrian. O que há de errado com você?

- Você não reconheceu este homem?

- De onde?

- Este homem não se chama Jack Marsh.

- Como sabe? E qual o nome dele então?

- Não lembro, mas lembro de seu rosto.

- Onde o viu?

- Os livros de história tendem a reescrevê-la e eu queria lembrar da guerra exatamente como ela aconteceu. Por isso tenho muitas fotos e arquivos da época daquela época. Este homem que está aí foi procurado por OZ como piloto de gundam fugitivo.

- Piloto de gundam?

- Sim, tenho certeza. Ele era um representante das colônias, Georg!

De repente Gualtiero calou-se, como se tivesse falado o que não queria ou não devia falar. Recuperou sua conduta de pesquisador que não se envolve e reprimiu-se pela reação. Ele queria ver a história se desenrolar e não podia interferir.

- Desculpe, Georg. Talvez eu esteja exagerando e... que diabos você está fazendo?

Friederich parecia tomado por ódio. Remexeu as coisas em um armário derrubando muitas delas até achar um frasco de vidro com uma tampa de rosquear.

- Acha isso necessário? – perguntou Gualtiero.

- Adrian, você é o historiador, lembra?

- Sim, claro.

Friederich pegou um copo de água e virou uma boa quantidade do pó branco amarelado do frasco dentro da água.

- Acho que é demais para uma pessoa só... – Gualtiero falou, sem conseguir se controlar. – Ele vai adoecer muito rápido com uma carga viral tão grande.

- Quem se importa...

Voltaram os dois para o salão e Friederich estendeu o copo de água a Duo com um sorriso amigável. Gualtiero assumira uma expressão de culpa agora, mas Duo não prestava atenção nele. Estava com sede e bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez, antes de continuar a conversar. Quando deixou o lugar, quinze minutos depois, nem desconfiava de nada.

Voltou a encontrar com seus amigos para contar sobre sua visita.

- Este Friederich é mais doido do que eu pensei. – reclamou Duo. – Mas pelo menos me recebeu bem quando pensou que eu poderia vir a me tornar um novo seguidor de suas idéias doidas.

- Ele estava sozinho lá?

- Não, havia um historiador com ele, um tal de Adrian Gualtiero. Outro sujeito estranho. Parecia que ia ter um ataque a qualquer momento, estava nervoso.

- Por sua causa?

- Acho que não, Friederich não ligou para ele. Deve ser o normal dele... E vocês, descobriram alguma coisa?

Os outros mostraram no laptop de Sally informações que haviam reunido e depois procuraram alguma coisa sobre o historiador Gualtiero.

- Aqui. Adrian Gualtiero. Morava na Terra. Seu filho mais velho serviu na OZ e parece que foi morto em um combate contra a Presa Branca.

- Isso faria ele ter raiva das colônias?

- Pode ser. Mas não sabemos se ele está envolvido nos assassinatos. Pode muito bem não saber deles.

Gastaram a tarde tentando descobrir os nomes das pessoas que haviam recebido pagamentos de Scott Caleb e com algum trabalho conseguiram vários nomes. Trowa levou um disquete com fotos de alguns homens para imprimir em seu escritório e depois passou no hospital para visitar Hiroshi.

- Como ele está? – perguntou a Heero.

- Na mesma. Não piorou nem melhorou.

- Será que posso mostrar algumas fotos a ele? Talvez ele reconheça o homem que tentou matá-lo.

- Pode, ele está acordado.

Trowa cumprimentou o garoto e explicou das fotos. Hiroshi sentou-se na cama piscando muito como se a luz ainda o incomodasse. Trowa deixou que ele olhasse as fotos, mas Hiroshi não reconhecia nenhuma delas. Após ter olhado o que seriam provavelmente mais de 15 fotos ele parou repentinamente.

- Foi esse, eu tenho certeza! – gritou o garoto, apontando um homem chamado Jacques Armel.

- Esse cara?

Trowa se lembrou da professora de escola dizendo que um homem rondava a escola olhando as crianças. O homem, ela dissera, usava jaqueta e um pingente com um desenho singular.

- Como ele estava vestido quando o raptou?

- Ele usava uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans azul. Tava de tênis branco e um colar com um círculo.

- Um pingente de círculo?

- É, dois círculos, um dentro do outro.

Trowa estendeu um papel ao garoto e pediu que desenhasse os dois círculos. Hiroshi desenhou exatamente a mesma figura que a professora primária desenhara. Já era um começo. Agora sabiam quem raptara e tentara matar o garoto. Se conseguissem uma acusação formal omitindo o fato de terem descoberto o homem pelos pagamentos efetuados por Caleb poderiam até prendê-lo.

* * *

N/A: E aí, fãs de House? Se divertindo? Calma q esta doença não é real, só baseada em uma. Os sinais mudam ligeiramente. Bem, espero q vcs estejam gostando, saibam q td isso não é perseguição ao Hiroshi, é só pra deixar a estória mais interessante... Bom, divirtam-se e não esqueçam de deixar review. Bjos e fui!


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaração**: Um dia vai ser meu! vcs vão ver!

Psicóloga de Stéph's: Ignorem, ignorem...

Stéph's: E qdo for meu, terá uma trilha sonora mto legal, inclusive com "Soldiers Side" do System of a Down!

Psicóloga: Essa música não fala de soldados q morrem? Achei q vc não queria matar os personagens...

Stéph's: É, tem razão... Mas isso na verdade depende de vc acertar a dose da minha medicação. Portanto, se em algum fic houver uma morte inesperada, a culpa é sua.

Psicóloga: Por que a culpa é sempre minha?

* * *

Tati-kamikaze: Oie! td blz? Ah, eu odeio trabalhos... Prefiro provas e eu tenho mesmo várias. Sim, o Duo virou bucha de canhão agora, coitado. Só pra ficar mais interessante. Agora, com todo mundo doente, vai aparecer o Dr. House, para fazer um diagnóstico escabroso, quase matar os pacientes, depois usar de um exame super caro e perigoso para fazer um diagnóstico brilhante e salvar todo mundo. Imagine o House com seu super "tato" conversando com o Heero sobre o Hiroshi... Acho q o House acabaria levando outro tiro... hehehehe! bom, chegar viajar na maionese. Vamos ao fic. Vlw pelo review w até a próxima!

Anzula: Oi! Td tranquilo? Segure-se na cadeira que esse cap vai ser complicado. Só troquei de bucha dessa vez, hehehe. Boa leitura e vlw o review!

Shinju-hime: Oi! Hehehehe!Isso aí! Gostei da idéia da campanha! Eu posso patrociná-la com alguns explosivos! HUahuahuahua! Gundam Wing tb é meu anime favorito, acho q principalmente por eu escrever com ele. Que bom q vc gosta das minhas estórias. Elas são meio estranhas as vezes, mas eu me divirto escrevendo e sabendo que alguém vai ler e curtir. Essa cena q vc falou eu também gosto. E sim, é a vez do Duo se ferrar agora. HAUhaUhUHua! Tá, num liga. hehehe! Divirta-se então e obrigada pelo review!

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

09 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1

- Tá, e como a polícia vai localizar esse cara que raptou o Hiroshi? – perguntou Duo.

Era outro dia e a caça a Jacques Armel ainda não se iniciara.

- Podemos rastrear seus cartões de crédito. – respondeu Trowa. – Qualquer transação que ele fizer será o suficiente.

- E como conseguimos uma ordem de prisão para ele se não podemos contar sobre os pagamentos feitos por Caleb?

- Simples. – Trowa falou novamente. – Eu mostrei fotos de pessoas que já foram julgadas por crimes menores e que se encaixavam no perfil que Hiroshi nos deu. Mostrei fotos de criminosos de outras colônias e ele e outra testemunha, uma professora de uma escola próxima ao local do rapto, o reconheceram.

- Mas você ainda não mostrou esta foto à outra testemunha, essa professora, mostrou?

- Não, mas vou mostrar. – respondeu Trowa – Não se preocupem, ainda hoje teremos um mandado de prisão contra Armel. Tenho quase certeza de que é o mesmo homem. Tanto Hiroshi quanto a outra testemunha falaram de um pingente de dois círculos que ele usava em um colar.

- Dois círculos? – perguntou Duo. – Friederich também usava um pingente assim.

- Então este homem não é apenas um assassino contratado, ele faz parte do Mãe Terra...

Trowa deixou os outros perdidos em seus pensamentos para se dirigir à delegacia. Ainda era de manhã e ele teria uma tarde longa, cuidando para que todas as provas fossem obtidas de maneira que júri algum pudesse contestá-las. Heero voltou ao hospital onde ficava direto cuidando de Hiroshi, enquanto Duo, Wufei e Quatre se retiraram deixando Sally sozinha.

- Cara, que dor de cabeça... – queixou-se Duo, enquanto os três caminhavam pela rua.

- Eu acho que vou atrás do tal Gualtiero, o historiador com quem Duo falou ontem. – disse Wufei. – Quero ver se descubro algo interessante sobre ele.

Wufei atravessou a rua e se separou dos dois, que continuaram andando mais um pouco, até que Quatre parou.

- Nós podíamos almoçar, o que acha?

- Tá... tudo bem. – disse Duo, esfregando a testa com a mão.

- O que foi? – perguntou Quatre.

- Nada, é só minha cabeça que está doendo.

Entraram em um restaurante qualquer e depois de terem almoçado e pagado a conta, Quatre não pôde deixar de notar que Duo parecia, no mínimo, razoavelmente tonto.

- Duo, tem certeza de que está bem? – ele perguntou, observando que o amigo se levantara e quase sentara outra vez.

- Não sei, estou tonto.

- Isso não é normal, é?

- Não, nunca me senti assim. Não sem uma boa pancada na cabeça antes. Ou uma boa quantidade de álcool no sangue...

Durante os dez próximos minutos os dois discutiram, enquanto caminhavam pela rua. Quatre dizendo que Duo deveria ir a um médico e Duo dizendo que não queria saber de médico algum. A discussão acabou ao que Duo quase caiu no meio da calçada.

- Tá, você venceu! Só pára de falar que minha cabeça vai explodir... – resmungou Duo.

Os dois dirigiram-se ao que seria o estabelecimento médico mais próximo, o hospital Saint Mary.

- Preencha a ficha, senhor. – disse a enfermeira da sala de triagem.

Duo preencheu rapidamente seus dados embora sua letra tenha saído da linha algumas vezes. A enfermeira pegou a ficha de novo e perguntou qual era seu problema para então descrevê-lo rapidamente no papel. Depois pediu que Duo aguardasse, pois a fila para o atendimento naquele dia estava grande. Um acidente com um ônibus poucas horas atrás deixara os médicos um tanto quanto ocupados.

- Ótimo, agora eu vou ter de esperar sabe Deus quanto tempo pra algum médico me receitar um remédio pra tontura... – reclamou Duo, tornando a sentar.

- Eu espero com você, se quiser. Não tenho nada pra fazer agora. – respondeu Quatre. – E você não sabe o que é. Tomara que seja só uma tontura à toa, mas é melhor saber se não for, não é?

- E o que seria? Acho que sou novo pra ter labirintite ou algo do gênero...

O movimento no hospital continuou agitado. Duas emergências chegaram e os casos não considerados urgentes foram deixados em espera. Agora faziam quase três horas que esperavam. Haviam esgotado o assunto para qualquer conversa há muito e Duo não se sentia melhor. Queixara-se da falta de ar-condicionado na sala de espera e ajeitara-se como pudera na cadeira, cobrindo os olhos com a mão. Não tentara mais levantar, pois a tontura não passava. Quatre, já cansado de ficar sentado, avisou que ia comprar alguma revista pra ler na banca do outro lado da rua e voltaria em breve.

Ficou fora por alguns minutos e antes de voltar à sala de espera teve de parar no banheiro do hospital. Voltava pelo corredor principal quando médicos e enfermeiras passaram apressados com uma maca, trocando palavras rápidas.

"_Ótimo, outra emergência pra entrar na nossa frente..."_ pensou Quatre.

Foi quando entrou na recepção que viu os médicos erguendo Duo do chão, para tentar colocá-lo na maca.

- O que houve? – ele perguntou, enquanto dois homens em uniformes de médico levantavam do chão um Duo totalmente desorientado.

- Você está com ele? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- É meu amigo. Ele começou a passar mal algumas horas atrás.

Uma médica virou-se para Duo, fazendo-lhe algumas perguntas.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Duo Maxwell... – o outro respondeu, como se fizesse algum esforço.

- Você sabe onde está?

Duo parou para pensar um pouco, mas não respondeu.

- Onde você está, você sabe?

- Hospital Saint Mary...

- O que aconteceu? – Quatre perguntou à enfermeira. – Até agora pouco ele estava normal! Ou quase, pelo menos...

- Parece que o senhor Maxwell teve uma convulsão. Não foi longa, pelo menos.

- Convulsão? Mas... caramba...

Os atendentes correram com a maca e seu novo paciente de emergência para dentro e Quatre não foi autorizado a ir junto. Pensou que deveria avisar a Heero, já que ele estava ali também, em outra parte do prédio. Avisou à recepcionista que visitaria outra pessoa e estaria de volta em breve. Encontrou Heero no quarto de Hiroshi, assistindo televisão junto com o garoto.

- Olá. – falou Hiroshi, assim que o viu entrar.

- Olá. Heero, posso falar com você?

Heero se levantou e os dois foram conversar no corredor.

- O que houve, alguma notícia de Jacques Armel?

- Não. É o Duo. Ele estava mal depois da reunião e consegui convencê-lo a vir até aqui para ser examinado, mas ele acabou de ter uma convulsão na sala de espera.

- Convulsão? Como assim? Ele estava agindo normalmente de manhã.

- Não sei, foi de repente. Ele disse que estava com tontura e dor de cabeça. Eu não vi, tinha saído e quando voltei estavam levando ele.

Heero avisou a Hiroshi que ia sair por um tempo e foi junto com Quatre ver se alguém tinha alguma notícia do ex-piloto do Deathscythe. A recepcionista avisou que alguém viria logo falar com eles e não demorou para um dos médicos que o atendera aparecer.

- Administramos uma medicação que vai impedir outras convulsões de acontecerem. Você estava esperando com ele, certo?

- Sim, estava. – respondeu Quatre.

A pedido do médico Quatre contou tudo desde que o amigo começara a se sentir mal e o homem ficou um tanto admirado com a rapidez dos acontecimentos.

- Nossa, foi mesmo rápido.

- O que houve, afinal?

- Não sabemos ainda. É estranho. Ele tem uma febre muito alta, o que provavelmente causou a convulsão. Nós o medicamos para controlar a temperatura e vamos ter de esperar. Ele tem família que eu deva avisar?

- Em L2. – respondeu Quatre. – Posso avisar, se preferir.

- Melhor eu fazer isso. Política do hospital. – falou o doutor.

Quatre lhe passou o telefone da casa de Duo. O médico ligou do telefone da recepção e Quatre e Heero o escutaram explicar toda a situação novamente à Hilde. Ela se casara com Duo há alguns anos atrás, pouco antes do nascimento de Joshua, filho do casal. Depois que o médico desligou, Quatre ligou para ela, tentando explicar porque ela não deveria vir até lá.

_- O Duo me explicou que vocês estavam investigando o tal grupo religioso, mas se ele está doente por que eu deveria ficar aqui? _– falou Hilde.

- Nós não sabemos se não é perigoso. Mas não se preocupe, ele foi atendido rápido.

_- Não pode achar que ele está bem! Ele teve uma convulsão! Ele nunca teve nada disso antes!_

- Sim, Hilde, eu sei. Mas por favor, espere ele estar bem pra falar com você. Vai ver que ele vai dizer a mesma coisa! Pense na segurança do Joshua e no que aconteceu com o Hiroshi.

_- Posso muito bem deixar o Josh na casa da nossa vizinha. Ela sempre cuida dele quando estou no trabalho. _

- Por favor, não se precipite!

_- Nem tente me convencer. _

Hilde desligou, deixando Quatre completamente perdido. Os dois continuaram esperando até a noite, quando o médico de Duo voltou para lhes informar que ele estava acordado e bem o suficiente para uma visita.

- Vieram me visitar, estou lisonjeado... – brincou Duo, deitado em sua cama com cara de tédio.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Quatre.

- A tontura passou e a sensação de miolos derretendo diminuiu também... Mas a dor de cabeça continua me azucrinando.

Duo parou de falar e começou a tossir. Depois tornou a conversar.

- Cara, acho que aquela comida do restaurante não estava muito boa. Estou enjoado...

- Não sinto nada. – Quatre falou.

- O que acha da luz? – perguntou Heero. – Te incomoda?

- A luz do quarto, você diz? – perguntou Duo. – Não é à toa que o Hiroshi reclamou da luz. Essa luz é muito forte. Dói a vista depois de algum tempo.

- Você tem os mesmos sintomas do Hiroshi. – falou Heero.

- Qual é, se você não pegou nada como eu peguei?

- Não estou dizendo que pegou dele. Vamos esperar, eles devem ter colhido seu sangue pra exame, não?

- Colheram. Por que, o Hiroshi tem alguma alteração no exame dele?

- Os exames dele dizem que seus rins não estão funcionando muito bem. Pode estar relacionado ou não à doença.

Duo suspirou e então lembrou que ainda não tinha falado com Hilde. Os dois lhe contaram que ela viria e ele imediatamente pediu um celular emprestado. Gastou algum tempo discutindo, mas conseguiu convencê-la a esperar. Ela ainda não havia comprado passagem, mas dissera estar de mala pronta.

- Ufa... Ela vai ficar mais um pouco desde que eu não piore. Então...

Duo interrompeu o que falava para tossir outra vez e depois retomou.

- Então é melhor eu ficar bom logo...

- Alguma coisa está errada. – disse Heero. – Supondo que você tenha a mesma coisa que o Hiroshi tem o seu caso parece ter evoluído muito mais rápido e mais sério.

- Será que o Hiroshi não pegou alguma coisa no lixão apenas?

- Ele tinha marcas de injeção nos braços, não? – perguntou Quatre.

- Ninguém me injetou nada. – Duo reclamou.

- Mas você foi falar com Friederich. E ficou doente logo depois.

- Sim, mas... Bom, eu tomei um copo de água lá. Será?

- Ainda é cedo pra dizer.

O médico que atendera Duo antes entrou no quarto com um papel na mão.

- Senhores, com licença...

- Tudo bem, eles podem ficar. – disse Duo. – O que foi?

- O resultado dos seus exames.

- Já?

- A leitura é feita em uma máquina de última geração.

- Manda então.

- Você tem sinais clássicos de infecção. E seus rins parecem não estar filtrando muito bem. Ainda não é tão sério que necessite de diálise, então vamos continuar monitorando e administrar medicação adequada.

- Infecção de que tipo?

- As alterações não são muito grandes. Não sabemos com certeza.

O médico então olhou para Heero.

- O senhor não é o pai de Hiroshi?

- Sou eu.

- Porque os sintomas dele são extremamente parecidos com os do senhor Maxwell...

- Ele visitou o Hiroshi algumas vezes. – Heero falou.

- Mas não fiquei muito tempo nenhuma delas... – completou Duo. – Se eu peguei alguma coisa dele como você não pegou?

Pelas próximas horas os médicos se ocuparam de examinar Heero, sem no entanto, encontrarem qualquer alteração. Relena chegou de viagem e não saiu mais do lado do filho, o que significava que Heero estava um pouco mais livre para deixar o hospital quando precisasse. Quatre foi se encontrar com os outros para explicar a situação e enquanto isso Duo começou a piorar, mais ou menos na mesma seqüência que Hiroshi seguira, no entanto consideravelmente mais rápido.

- Isso não é uma coincidência. O Duo não pegou nada do Hiroshi, o tal Friederich deve ter feito alguma coisa. – Wufei falou.

- Duo disse que o tal Gualtiero estava nervoso na sua presença. – disse Sally. – Se ele é mesmo um historiador, pode ter reconhecido ele como ex-piloto.

- Vamos ter de acelerar as coisas. – disse Trowa. – Já consegui o mandado para Armel. Podemos interrogá-lo e ver se ele sabe de alguma coisa.

- Se é que ele vai falar.

* * *

N/A: Tadah! E como todos já esperavam, o Duo é a mais nova bucha. Mas não se preocupem, eu ainda me sinto sã, pelo menos por enquanto. Esperam q tenham gostado do cap e q deixam uns reviewsinhos pra animar essa louca aqui. Se eu entrar em depressão e parar de tomar meus remédios, sabe lá Deus o q pode acontecer ao Duo e ao Hiroshi, neh? O que aconteceu até agora foi só o meu normal... hehehe! Bom, vlw os reviews do cap passado e até a próxima! Bjos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaração: **

Stéph's: Gundam Wing será meu um dia!

Personagens de GW: Só por cima do meu cadáver!

Stéph's: Tá, tá! GW não me pertence, abaixem as armas, por favor...

Shinju-hime: Sim, ferrei o Duo... Acho q outra serie q eu assisto demais (além de séries policiais) é House. E como minhas inspirações nunca são positivas... hehehe! Sim, teremos um interrogatório agora! Eu gosto dessa cena, principalmente pq é aqui q ficou mais forte a influência do Elliot Stabler, personagem de Law and Order SVU no qual eu me inspirei qdo coloquei o Trowa como policial. O prisioneiro eu posso torturar então? Legal, legal! huahuahauhaua! Vlw o review e divirta-se com o capítulo! Bjos!

Anzula: Não tenho preconceitos, ferro com todos por igual. HAUhuHUAhUAH! Não é pessoal, é só pra deixar a estória mais interessante. Vlw o review e não deixe de acompanhar! Logo a bola da vez troca... Bjos!

Tati-kamikaze: Eu? Cruel? Ah, um pco, tá... hehehe! É que minha linha de pensamento para criar uma estória funciona mais ou menos assim: Inventar um problema - complicar mais ainda - ferrar alguém pra deixar mais emocionante - fazer parecer q vai resolver - ferrar mais ainda - dar um final feliz depois de quase matar metade dos personagens. Pior q eu monto as estórias meio desse jeito mesmo, hehehe! Eu gosto de dramatizar um pco tb... Aí dá nisso. OK, vou trazer o Dr. House. huahauhauhaua! Vlw o review, desculpa a demora pra atualizar (fim de ano, facul, já sabe...) e divirta-se! Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 10  
**

10 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1

Com o mandado de prisão contra Jacques Armel, a polícia precisava apenas esperar que o homem usasse um cartão de crédito para poder rastreá-lo. Seu retrato fora liberado apenas para a polícia local e de outras colônias, além das empresas de aeronaves que deixavam a colônia. Com tudo isso, não tardaria para que o encontrassem e foi o que aconteceu, às 11 horas da manhã daquele dia.

- Enviamos duas viaturas para o local. Jacques fez um saque em um caixa eletrônico há poucos quilômetros daqui. – avisou uma policial.

Trowa se levantou de sua cadeira e perguntou a localização exata, para sair em sua viatura. Do carro avisou os amigos que Jacques fora localizado e que só precisavam encontrá-lo.

O policial estacionou seu carro em um lugar perto e seguiu a pé pela rua. Não usava nenhum uniforme ou qualquer coisa que o identificasse como policial. Jacques Armel poderia muito bem estar hospedado em algum hotel ou pousada. Recebera uma boa quantia pelos seqüestros e não era dali. Trowa mostrou a foto para recepcionistas de três hotéis na região e continuou andando pelas ruas até que seu celular tocou. Era Wufei e ele encontrara o homem. Estava seguindo ele há menos de cinco quadras dali.

- Ótimo, estou indo. Melhor não fazer nada. Se ele virar para outra rua me ligue.

Trowa foi em direção à rua em que Wufei falara que o homem seguia e não demorou a avistá-lo. Parecia um pouco bêbado ou talvez cansado, pois andava devagar e Wufei caminhava atrás dele, há alguns poucos metros de distância. Trowa ligou para a central e avisou ter avistado o acusado. Passou por Wufei sem falar nada e alcançou o homem.

- Jacques Armel?

- Quem quer saber?

- Polícia de L1. Temos algumas coisas para conversar.

- Estou limpo. Não injeto nem cheiro nada há meses. Só vou pra delegacia se você tiver alguma acusação.

- Muito bem, então você está preso pelo seqüestro e tentativa de assassinato de Hiroshi Yuy.

Com um breve empurrão, Trowa fez o homem se virar para que pudesse algemá-lo. Jacques não parecia disposto a enfrentá-lo, mas mal o metal das algemas se aproximou de seus pulsos, ele deu um coice para trás e correu. Trowa saiu em seu encalço, já com seu revólver na mão. Jacques virou em um beco e sacou sua própria arma, atirando para trás assim que conseguiu ver Trowa. O tiro passou longe, mas ele não tentou atirar de volta em Jacques. Uma bala perdida poderia ferir alguém e um alvo em movimento não era um alvo fácil.

Jacques continuou a toda velocidade e atravessou a rua. Trowa acabou se atrasando, para não ser atropelado, mas não o perdeu de vista. À sua frente, o fugitivo deu um encontrão contra um carrinho de mão de um homem que transportava um botijão de gás e caiu. Sabendo da proximidade de seu perseguidor, Jacques tentou apontar sua arma para o homem que levava o botijão e usá-lo como refém, mas este o acertou com um chute no ombro antes. A arma caiu e Trowa chegou, apontando seu revólver para Jacques, que não tentou nada desta vez.

- Chinês miserável... – Jacques resmungou para Wufei, que largara o carrinho de mão com o botijão, que não era seu, e saíra andando em outra direção.

Uma hora depois o interrogatório na delegacia não ia muito bem. Jacques se recusava a dizer qualquer coisa e se declarara inocente de qualquer acusação.

- Ele não vai abrir a boca, assim. – disse Trowa, observando o interrogatório pela janela de vidro.

Esta permitia quem estava fora ver o que se passava dentro da sala, mas o inverso não era possível. O policial dentro da sala insistiu em perguntar se Jacques conhecia os pais do garoto que seqüestrara.

- Não sei de nada. Nunca vi nenhuma destas pessoas e não sei de que garoto estão falando. Tá me achando com cara de que pra seqüestrar garotinhos? Pedófilo?

O policial suspirou e saiu da sala.

- Se quiser tentar, fique à vontade. – ele disse para Trowa. – Mas ele não vai falar nada.

- Talvez fale. Se ele tem medo de alguém que possa querer matá-lo, temos de fazer ele temer outra coisa.

- Vai ameaçar matá-lo? Ele não vai cair nessa.

- Matá-lo? Não. Não eu.

Trowa entrou na sala. Jacques estava sentado de um lado e seu advogado do outro. Um policial vigiava tudo de perto com um cassetete na mão.

- Espero que vocês tenham mais provas do que o depoimento de uma criança traumatizada que está doente. – disse o advogado.

- Sabemos que seu cliente é culpado. Ele foi filmado.

- Qual é? – Jacques falou. – Já me falaram que a imagem não é grande coisa. É outra pessoa.

- Sabe o que acho que aconteceu? Alguém pagou você para seqüestrar o garoto e se livrar dele depois. Assim como foi com Tyler.

- Você não sabe de nada.

Trowa o ignorou e continuou.

- Então, você vai pagar sozinho pelo crime? Mais alguém é culpado nesta história, porque você o protegeria?

- Você tem provas de que fui eu?

- A perícia encontrou seus traços no galpão. Suas digitais provam que você esteve lá e a bala que feriu Hiroshi vai provar que foi sua arma que fez o disparo.

Jacques trocou algumas palavras sussurradas com seu advogado. Os outros policiais já haviam lhe falado tudo aquilo, não adiantava se declarar inocente. Mesmo assim, não falaria uma palavra.

- Quero um nome. – insistiu Trowa. – Você não tem nada a perder.

- Só a vida, seu idiota. – Jacques se queixou. – Não falo nada. Esqueça.

- Teme por sua vida? Pois eu diria que você tem outras coisas a temer.

- Oficial Barton, está indo além de sua autoridade, fazendo ameaças ao meu cliente. – reclamou o advogado, ajeitando os óculos que lhe escorregavam pelo rosto suado.

- Pois saiba que a minha autoridade é o suficiente para garantir que seu cliente cumpra pena no presídio Norford, aqui em L1.

- Eu sou de L2, vão me mandar pra lá. – defendeu-se Jacques.

- Não, vou garantir que não. – Trowa respondeu. – Você conhece a fama de Norford, não?

Norford era o maior presídio localizado em uma colônia e tinha uma história péssima de violência e gangues dentro do prédio.

- Engraçado como nos presídios as notícias viajam rápido. – Trowa continuou, com um tom que não agradou Jacques. – Dentro daquele lugar cada um sabe porque o outro foi preso. Seqüestro e assassinato de crianças? Não vão gostar muito de você.

Jacques se torceu na cadeira, visivelmente desconfortável.

- Me mande pra onde quiser. Não vou falar nada, seu policial de quinta categoria...

Trowa tirou de uma pasta que trazia consigo uma foto e a jogou em cima da mesa. Jacques encarou por um momento um rosto branco e obviamente morto de um homem, antes de desviar o olhar, enojado.

- Vai me acusar de matar este cara também?

- Não. Este homem foi morto em Norford. Foi preso por pedofilia e não foi muito bem recebido.

- Acha que me assusta com isso? Se tivessem matado ele na prisão não estaria com a cara inteira assim.

- Este homem morreu de peritonite. Uma infecção causada por uma perfuração intestinal, quando outros presidiários conseguiram um cabo de vassoura quebrado e usaram para est...

- Chega! – Jacques o interrompeu. – Já entendi...

- Ainda tem tanta certeza de que não quer falar nada?

- O que eu ganho?

- Vai para L2 e cumprirá pena lá. Tudo que precisa é me dar o nome de quem o pagou pelo serviço.

- Não vou depor em tribunal.

- Se me der o nome para que possamos iniciar a investigação será suficiente.

- Georg. Georg Friederich. Ele é pastor do Mãe Terra.

Trowa calou-se por um momento. Não era a resposta que esperava. O pagamento fora efetuado por Scott Caleb, apesar do envolvimento de Friederich. E o policial esperava que ele denunciasse Scott Caleb.

- Ele quem encomendou seus serviços?

- Sim.

- E por que seqüestraram os meninos?

- Qual é? Você queria saber só um nome...

- Vai fazer diferença pra você?

- Agora já foi. – disse o advogado. – Não vai fazer diferença você falar mais do que já falou. – Em seguida voltou-se para Trowa. – Se descobrir o que quer, vou querer anular a prisão perpétua.

- Isso é com a promotoria. Mas claro que sua colaboração pode ajudá-lo, Jacques.

- A parada é o seguinte... – começou Jacques, desistindo. – Mandaram eu trazer duas crianças. Não sei pra que diabos queriam. Eu só fiquei vigiando enquanto um cientista maluco ficava fazendo testes idiotas que não sei pra que servem. Depois mandaram eu levar o primeiro moleque que eles já tinham matado e levar o outro, que ainda estava vivo.

- E você deveria matá-lo e depois queimar os dois corpos, certo?

- Isso mesmo. Não sei o que eram os testes.

- Preciso do endereço do lugar e do nome do cientista.

- O nome desse cara eu não sei. Ele disse uma vez, mas eu não lembro. O endereço eu posso te dar.

Trowa lhe estendeu uma caderneta e um lápis, onde Jacques escreveu direitinho o tal endereço. Depois saiu da sala e pediu ao advogado que trabalhava ali na polícia para conseguir um mandado para quebrar o sigilo bancário de Jacques Armel. Precisava provar que o pagamento fora efetuado. E aí descobririam o nome de Scott Caleb.

* * *

**N/A:** Gostaram do cap? Bem policial, hehehe. Claro q eu pessoalmente adorei escrever. Agora a pedidos: traremos o Dr. House!

Historinha a parte sem noção 2:

Dr. House: O paciente tem uma condição rara chamada Estrambólise e Poliesculhambose de Addison. Isso justifica dores de cabeça, dores nas juntas e...

Hiroshi: Nunca tive nada disso.

Dr. House: Hm... Faremos uma biópsia da sua medula além das duas páginas de exames que eu já listei. Provavelmente estamos diante de alguma doença imunossupressora rara associada.

Heero: Duas coisas raras juntas?

Dr. House: Quem escreve o roteiro não é estatístico.

Hiroshi: Será que eu não tenho só gripe?

Dr. House: Se você tivesse gripe você estaria na clínica eu estaria tentando escapar de te atender. Agora, temos alguns exames super caros e perigosos para fazer.

Heero saca um revólver.

Dr. House: Eu gostaria de saber quem faz a manutenção dos detectores de metal deste hospital...


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaração:**

Stéph's: Eu declaro q o fic tá quase chegando no fim então é... hora de tacar lenha na fogueira! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Policiais e advogados do estúdio: Não tá esquecendo nada não?

Stéph's: Ah, claro... GW não pertence.

Policiais e advogados do estúdio: Não é disso q a gente tá falando.

(Stéph's olha pra cima, e percebe q está na mira de um gundam)

Stéph's: Ahn... Talvez eu devesse desaparecer por uns tempos...

* * *

Shinju-hime: Oie! Q bom q vc gostou da historinha do House! Sim, por enquanto eu resolvi deixar a tortura no plano emocional mesmo. Quanto a eu matar o prisioneiro, bom... acho q ninguém desenvolveu nenhum apego emocional com ele, neh? hehehe! A história do Friederich e do Caleb vai se demorar um pouco agora por causa de uma pequena "pedra no caminho" da história. Mas aguarde. Divirta-se com esse cap! Vlw o review, bjos e boas festas!

Anzula: Oie!Sim, acredite, eu não persigo ninguém em particular! Te juro q uma vez eu precisava ferrar alguém pra não diminuir a credibilidade de uma história minha (nenhuma situação é realmente perigosa se todos os personagens dão uma de "cavaleiros Jedi" e escapam sempre inteiros) e eu só falei pra minha mãe: "Diz um número de 1 a 5!" Não lembro pra qual história q foi, mas se eu não me engano ela disse 2 e eu ferrei o Duo. Então tenha paciência comigo... hehehe! Vlw o review, bjos e boas festas!

Jeh Maxwell: Oie! Fiquei feliz q a narração da história tá boa de entender. Se tiver qq coisa confusa, avise! Não sou tão cruel assim, é só a minha maneira de escrever! (vide resposta de review acima). Mas vai dizer q isso tudo não deixa a história mais emocinante? Afinal, vcs nunca sabem do q eu sou capaz, hehehe! Tá, não liga... Vlw o review, boa leitura, boas festas e bjos!

Tati-kamikaze: Oie! Gostou? Vamos fazer a próxima cena então, Trowa interrogando o House sobre práticas indevidas... Caraca, isso seria lindo... Bom, se vc tá curiosa pela falta de resolução dos problemas até agora, tome um calmante antes de ler esse cap, hehehe. Ah, lembre q se vc quiser me matar agora não vai ter ninguém pra postar a continuação. hahahahah! Ah, férias é ótimo. Eu vou aproveitá-las pra terminar um fic q eu tou escrevendo q acho q vai ficar legal (apesar de que vai ficar longo pra cassete). Acho q consigo terminá-lo a tempo. Vamos torcer! Bom, divirta-se então, vlw o review! Boas festas e bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 11 **

10 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 - delegacia

Era começo da noite quando o mandado para os registros bancários de Jacques Armel foi conseguido. Um dos oficiais entrou na sala que Trowa dividia com outros policiais, trazendo notícias.

- Não encontraram nada sobre Georg Friederich. Nem qualquer outro pagamento significativo.

- Nada?

- Não. Os registros podem ter sido alterados, no entanto. Houveram alguns casos de hackers profissionais que conseguiram, com ajuda de algum funcionário dos bancos, alterar registros como estes.

- Sim, eu entendo.

- De qualquer forma conseguimos o mandado de prisão preventiva de Friederich.

- Eu sei. – Trowa respondeu, enquanto guardava algumas coisas.

Um grupo de investigadores e peritos já se dirigira há poucos minutos para o antigo cativeiro de Hiroshi e agora só restavam a Trowa ir buscar Friederich em seu pequeno templo.

- Vamos escoltar aquele Jacques para o presídio daqui a dez minutos. – disse o policial, já saindo. – O comandante mandou você levá-lo assim que o carro estivesse pronto.

- Tenho um mandado de prisão para Friederich. Peça a outra pessoa. – respondeu Trowa.

- O comandante já mandou duas viaturas. Elas acabaram de sair.

- Ninguém me avisou.

- Eu sei.

De fato, o comandante não estava contente por ver que a investigação só prosseguira com a ajuda de alguém de fora e resolvera que seus homens também deviam mostrar algum serviço. Trowa entendeu o que se passava e sem escolha, ficou esperando o carro que transportaria Jacques.

Viu uma viatura parar em frente à delegacia, seguida por outra que parecia dar cobertura. Um policial trouxe Jacques, algemado e usando um colete à prova de balas. Trowa pensou por um momento que deveria estar usando um também, mas estava com pouco tempo. Queria terminar aquele serviço secundário logo e retornar à investigação. Conduziu Jacques ao seu lado, em direção ao carro. O motorista desceu ao vê-los e abriu a porta de trás. Foi quando o som de dois tiros se fez ouvir e a cabeça de Jacques Armel foi atingida em cheio, espirrando muito sangue.

- Chamem uma ambulância! – gritou o motorista da viatura, já sacando sua arma, enquanto os outros policiais também desciam dos carros. – Oficial ferido!

Trowa olhou para a camisa branca, manchada de sangue. O segundo tiro o atingira e uma dor lancinante lhe indicava que a bala entrara e saíra. Ele estava ali, em pé ainda. Mal podia acreditar naquilo, acontecera tão de repente. Outros policiais insistiram em fazê-lo sentar-se na calçada e foi o que ele fez. Apesar da dor, estava consciente e alerta. O ferimento não poderia ter sido sério.

- Faça compressão! Tá sangrando demais! – gritou uma policial que descera do outro carro.

- Não adianta, não pára!

Policiais partiram em perseguição a um homem encapuzado que correra em outra direção e era provavelmente o atirador e outros ficaram junto com o oficial ferido. Após alguns momentos confusos a ambulância chamada chegou. Paramédicos ajudaram Trowa a levantar-se para que pudesse deitar na maca. Uma tontura forte atingiu o ex-piloto e a idéia de que o ferimento fora mais sério do que pensava lhe ocorreu. A ambulância seguiu a toda velocidade tocando a sirene e ultrapassando os carros que tentavam como podiam sair de seu caminho.

Dia 10 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – Hospital Saint Mary

- Friederich vai ser preso esta noite. – Heero falou.

- Friederich não é tão importante, o que precisamos é de informações sobre o tal lugar onde Hiroshi ficou preso. – disse Duo, deitado em sua cama no quarto particular, ainda com uma aparência nada boa.

Tossia com freqüência e continuava com os mesmos sintomas, que eram controlados cada vez com mais dificuldade.

- Trowa falou que já mandaram peritos investigarem o local.

- Cara, ele tá praticamente trabalhando sozinho nesse caso. – reclamou Duo. – Sinto falta do tempo da Preventers, quando nós todos tínhamos liberdade para agir.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto e todos se calaram.

- Nossa, senhor Maxwell. O senhor tem mesmo muitos amigos. – ela falou, vendo Quatre, Heero e Wufei ali. Apenas Sally estava ausente, mas chegaria em poucos minutos.

Duas médicas passaram correndo pelo corredor e outra enfermeira entrou no quarto.

- Marta, você sabe onde tem um telefone funcionando? O da traumatologia tá quebrado e eu preciso ligar pro banco de sangue.

- Tenta a radiologia. É o setor mais perto daqui.

A enfermeira saiu correndo e Marta colocou um novo frasco de soro no equipo.

- Ah, essa porcaria não está pingando... – ela reclamou.

- Que agitação. – comentou Quatre.

- Chegou um paciente de emergência. Baleado. Ah, essa colônia está cada vez mais violenta...

- Grave? – perguntou Duo, distraído.

- Bastante. – Martha falou, finalmente arrumando o soro para que tornasse a pingar. – Tivemos três mortes por bala essa semana. Esse chegou com sinais vitais fracos, acho que vai ser o quarto.

A enfermeira disse um 'até logo' desanimado e saiu. Sally entrou apressada, esbarrando nela e pedindo desculpas apressadas.

- Que houve?

- O Trowa levou um tiro! – ela exclamou.

- Como? Era dele que a mulher estava falando?

- Não sei, mas parece que foi sério.

Todos se levantaram. Apenas Duo foi obrigado a ficar no quarto pela enfermeira Martha. Seguiram pelos corredores, Heero na frente. Ele já conhecia o hospital bastante bem e sabia onde era a traumatologia.

Passaram pelo corredor do setor, seguindo o movimento de médicos e o barulho de vozes. Pela janela da porta viram alguém deitado em uma mesa e sendo atendido por várias pessoas.

- Tem um sangramento muito grande aqui, os lobos hepáticos estão praticamente boiando! – disse uma médica, apontando uma tela de ultrassom, onde uma imagem preto e branca aparecia. – Não consigo dizer de onde é.

- Ele vai pra laparotomia exploratória, não tem jeito.

- Se não estabilizarmos ele, não vai agüentar nem a anestesia.

- A pressão está baixa demais.

- Outra ampola de epinefrina!

- Vai causar arritmia!

- Ele tá muito hipotenso, vai acabar parando e não temos tempo de esperar a solução hipertônica fazer efeito agora.

Um enfermeiro saiu de perto da maca para buscar alguma coisa e todos puderam ver que realmente se tratava de Trowa. Entubado e inconsciente.

- Apliquei epinefrina.

- Batimento subindo. Pressão também.

- Ok, avisa a cirurgia que estamos indo.

Os médicos fizeram menção de mover a maca quando um aparelho que apitava constantemente a um ritmo lento simplesmente endoidou e começou a apitar freneticamente.

- Está fibrilando!

- Desfibrilador!

A correria aumentou mais ainda. Pessoas saíram do caminho de um carrinho arrastado por dois homens, enquanto a máquina continuava a apitar, frenética.

- Droga, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Quatre para Sally.

- Fibrilação... Se não reverterem depressa ele não vai viver...

- Carregue pra 360! – gritou um médico. – Afastem-se!

Do lado de fora, Sally e os outros pilotos apenas observavam. Com o primeiro choque, a máquina silenciou um segundo e recomeçou a apitar, em um ritmo que lembrava um batimento cardíaco normal.

- Temos ritmo. 98 por minuto.

- Ótimo, vamos embora.

As portas foram escancaradas e os médicos passaram com a maca. Uma enfermeira parou para conversar com toda aquela gente parada à porta.

- Conhecidos do paciente?

- Amigos.

- Podem ir para a sala de espera, vou mandar alguém ir falar com vocês.

Enquanto o movimento no hospital Saint Mary continuava, em um pequeno prédio de três andares, na periferia da cidade, policiais invadiam bruscamente arrombando a porta de entrada.

- Limpo! – gritou um, da primeira sala.

Outros correram por tudo e logo prenderam dois homens.

- Do que se trata? – perguntou um senhor de meia idade. – Por que estamos sendo presos?

- Este local foi usado de cativeiro para um rapto. Vocês vão ter de sair enquanto analisamos tudo aqui.

Um oficial chamou o comandante da operação para ver outra sala. Nela, equipamentos caros estavam dispostos, como um microscópio eletrônico.

- Um laboratório completo. O menino disse que tinham injetado alguma coisa nele e depois colhido seu sangue.

- Estavam testando alguma coisa. A perícia vai recolher tudo.

De volta ao hospital Saint Mary, um médico veio falar com os amigos do paciente baleado.

- Antes de tudo, alguém tem o telefone da família dele?

- Eu tenho. – Quatre respondeu, procurando o celular para ver sua agenda.

O médico seguiu para a recepção, fazer a ligação e voltou momentos após.

- Ele está em cirurgia. Vai receber o melhor tratamento possível, mas o estado dele é grave. Devo dizer que não estou muito esperançoso.

- Mas ele tem chance, não?

- Sim, mas não é garantido que sobreviva. A hemorragia severa sugere dano à artérias importantes. Devo preveni-los, pois o pior pode acontecer. Eu diria que as chances dele sobreviver ou morrer são meio a meio.

A noite seguiu lenta e sem notícias por um longo tempo. Quando um homem ainda de gorro cirúrgico esquecido na cabeça entrou na sala, todos se levantaram.

- A cirurgia correu bem, estamos esperando até que os sinais vitais estejam mais estáveis. Ele ainda corre risco de vida, mas diria que está indo bem. A bala fez uma trajetória bastante danosa e só errou o diafragma por centímetros.

Todos respiraram um pouco mais tranqüilos. A primeira etapa já fora vencida, mas o amigo ainda não se recuperara por completo.

- Estamos só nós agora. – Wufei falou. – Duo está doente e continua piorando e agora o Trowa também está internado.

- Eu diria que devemos vigiar o que a polícia faz bem de perto.

Os outros concordaram mesmo sabendo que não seria fácil saber em que pé estava a investigação sem Trowa para informá-los. O ex-piloto do gundam Heavyarms passou a noite toda na UTI e foi acordar apenas no dia seguinte de tarde.

- Você tem noção do risco que correu? – perguntou Quatre, para o amigo que fora finalmente transferido para seu próprio quarto. – Você não deveria usar um colete a prova de balas nas transferências de presos?

- Deveria. – Trowa respondeu, sem se alterar.

- Você quase morreu. – falou Sally. – Não sei se algum médico falou com você ainda.

- Disseram que eu fui operado e recebi transfusão, só isso.

- Só isso? Você teve uma parada! – Quatre reclamou.

- Fibrilação, não parada. – Sally corrigiu. – Que também é sério e poderia muito bem ter resultado em parada.

Trowa não respondeu. Sabia que se tivesse colocado um colete à prova de balas como de costume nada daquilo teria acontecido.

- Minha família já sabe?

- Middie ligou pra mim querendo saber o que houve. – Quatre falou. – Ela estava desesperada. E ela está vindo pra cá.

- E as crianças, onde ela as deixou?

- Está trazendo elas junto. Não ia adiantar eu dizer qualquer coisa, Trowa. Ela estava muito alterada, eu não ia conseguir convencê-la.

O som de uma batida na madeira da porta do quarto chamou a atenção de todos. O comandante da polícia de L1 viera visitar Trowa. Os outros saíram, enquanto eles conversavam.

- Você viu o homem que atirou em você?

- Não. Não consegui.

- Ele foi preso. De qualquer forma a perícia vai provar que ele é o atirador. Quanto a Jacques Armel, ele morreu na hora. Não teve a mínima chance.

- E Friederich?

- Prisão preventiva. Mas vai ser solto hoje à tarde se não pudermos provar sua relação com o seqüestrador dos garotos. Os registros bancários podem ter sido alterados. Mas temos uma coisa mais interessante. – falou o comandante. – O cativeiro dos garotos é um laboratório completo. A perícia acha que a doença de Hiroshi é algo que contraiu ali ao ser contaminado propositalmente.

- Acha que se trata de terrorismo biológico? – Trowa perguntou, pensando que esta parecia ser uma explicação muito boa, já que Duo também adoecera misteriosamente.

- Acho que sim. Mas o imóvel usado como laboratório foi desapropriado há quase dois anos pela defesa civil e o antigo proprietário já faleceu. Não sabemos se o homem que prendemos lá é o único responsável. Ele não respondeu nossas perguntas e pelo que posso ver, não adianta insistir.

Depois de passar mais alguns detalhes, o comandante foi embora e Trowa pôde finalmente pôr todos a par da situação. Como prosseguiriam agora que era a grande pergunta.

* * *

N/A:

Stéph's: OK, antes q alguém queira me matar...

Personagens de GW: Nós queremos!

Stéph's: Fora vcs... Ahem... O q aconteceu no cap não é perseguição ao Trowa, mas é q qdo eu cheguei nessa parte, percebi q eu queria colocar os outros pra trabalhar um pco mais e ele tava meio q fazendo um "meio-de-campo", então tudo girava muito em volta dele. Daí eu queria deixar ele um pco de lado pra poder escrever mais com os outros.

Trowa: E só por isso vc quase me mata com um tiro...

Stéph's: Bom, eu podia ter feito outra coisa, como um acidente de carro, outro incêndio, uma explosão ou... Ahn... tá, eu te dou um desconto no próximo fic, mas abaixa esse revólver... Bom, voltando... Obrigada a todos por lerem, divirtam-se e-

Personagens de GW: sim, estamos nos divertindo muito...

Stéph's: Ahem... e Boas Festas a todos! Sabe, ouvi q eles capricham na comida do hospital nessas festas de fim de ano...ARGH! Brincadeira! Socorro!

FUI!


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaração: **GW não me pertence. O estúdio responsável q aguarde uns presentinhos explosivos...

Jeh Maxwell: Oie! Ah, é claro q os personagens estão se divertindo... hehehe! Sim, não desista de ler! Só um tiro à toa, uma fibrilaçãozinha de nada... (hehehe) Acho q assisto mto ER... Bom, cap. 12 saindo. Logo as coisas começam a se resolver. (se não a história não acaba e todo mundo vai me linchar...) Vlw o review! Bjos!

Shinju-hime: Olá! Huahua! Nossa, eu sentia falta de explodir tudo naquele fic... Mas foi divertido escrever ele. Depois eu compensei com esse e mais outro fic q será postado em breve... hehe! A Middie e as crianças aparecem de novo nesse cap msm. Eu sei q escrevi pco com eles, mas eles aparecerão de novo no próximo fic. Vlw o review! Bjos!

Tati-kamikaze: Erhm... Vc parece meio brava... Mas o Trowa saiu vivo, neh? Não foi tão ruim... Não esquenta com a demora... Eu tb viajei e por isso demorei pra postar de novo. E agora estou de férias forçadas... (o lugar onde eu trabalhava fechou) assim, quem sabe eu consigo terminar o próximo fic a tempo. Acredito q dê. Bom, vamos nos preocupar com esse agora... Divirta-se! Vlw o review e bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 12 **

11 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – Hospital Saint Mary

- Mãe, apaga a luz! – reclamou Hiroshi.

Escurecera finalmente e a luz acesa do quarto incomodava o garoto. Relena acendeu o abajur e apagou a luz grande. Hiroshi suspirou aliviado.

- A luz está te incomodando tanto? – Heero perguntou.

- Está horrível. Dói demais minha vista... – Hiroshi se queixou.

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto deixando uma bandeja com o jantar, mas o garoto não quis comer. Apesar de Heero e Relena insistirem, ele começou a fazer manha, dizendo que estava enjoado.

- Você precisa comer. Coma só um pouco. – Relena tentou outra vez.

- Não, eu vou vomitar... Estou enjoado.

- Coma um pouco. – mandou Heero. – Se não comer não vai ficar bom.

- Não quero!

- Coma, menino.

Hiroshi começou a chorar e se enterrou na cama debaixo do travesseiro.

- Não quero! Não quero, não quero e não quero!

- Eu vou chamar a enfermeira pra dar algum remédio pra enjôo pra ele. – disse Heero a Relena.

- Ele tomou um duas horas atrás... – ela respondeu, preocupada.

- Não vou comer, não adianta! – Hiroshi exclamou, embaixo do travesseiro.

Os dois desistiram. O menino saiu debaixo de seu esconderijo de travesseiro por causa de um acesso de tosse e quando conseguiu parar de tossir deitou outra vez. Seu médico bateu à porta, chamando Heero e Relena para informá-los da condição do garoto.

- Bom, parece que ele continua perdendo peso. Estamos tendo de aumentar cada vez mais a dose da medicação contra febre e seus exames de sangue mostraram que seus rins estão piorando.

- Piorando? – Relena perguntou.

- Até agora eles estavam funcionando no mesmo nível, mas o último exame mostrou que a atividade caiu um pouco. Por enquanto não é tão sério, mas se continuar caindo teremos problemas. Ele pode precisar de diálise.

O médico disse sentir muito por tudo aquilo pelo qual estavam passando e pediu licença para ir atender outros pacientes. Os dois continuaram ali no corredor, pensando no que lhes fora dito.

- Heero, estou com medo...

- Calma, eles ainda não sabem o que é. Ainda tem chance de descobrirem o que está causando isso e tratarem ele.

- Mas e se não descobrirem? E se não conseguirem tratá-lo?

Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto e Heero a abraçou apertado.

- Não sei. – ele respondeu.

- Primeiro achamos que ele tivesse sido morto... Depois tudo ficou bem e agora ele está doente... É só uma criança, por que ele tem de passar por isso?

Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, abraçados. Ela chorava em silêncio, enquanto Heero começava a pensar que talvez devessem se preparar para o pior. Ainda era cedo para saber o que ia acontecer, mas cada vez mais ele perdia as esperanças.

Em outro quarto do hospital, era Duo quem se sentia mal. Mas a doença dele progredira de maneira mais agressiva.

- Você quer que troque de canal? – perguntou Hilde, sentada ao seu lado e lhe oferecendo o controle remoto.

- Não, não faz diferença. – Duo respondeu.

Encarou a tela da televisão, que não passava de um borrão. Já no dia anterior percebera que tinha dificuldade de enxergar. Pensou que fosse o cansaço, mas naquela noite estava pior. Seus olhos ardiam e tudo que via era um borrão. Não tinha falado à Hilde ainda para não preocupá-la, mas talvez fosse hora de perguntar ao médico.

- Hilde, você pode chamar o médico?

- Não está se sentindo bem?

Duo teve um breve acesso de tosse antes de responder que só queria tirar uma dúvida. Hilde saiu em busca do doutor e voltou com ele após alguns minutos.

- Diga, senhor Maxwell.

- Não estou enxergando muito bem.

Hilde o olhou preocupada, apesar dele não conseguir distinguir sua expressão. O médico pegou uma lanterninha de bolso para examinar seus olhos e encontrou a causa.

- Você tem uma inflamação das estruturas internas do olho. Infecções virais podem atacar diversos sistemas do organismo. Vou mandar lhe administrarem um antinflamatório e os colírios adeqüados. Mais alguns dias e vai voltar tudo ao normal.

- Ele vai enxergar normalmente? – perguntou Hilde.

- Sem qualquer dano, igual ao que enxergava antes. É só uma inflamação.

- Tem haver com essa sensibilidade à luz que ele tem?

- Com certeza.

- E o que mais estão administrando?

- Interferon, anti-virais e antibióticos.

O médico saiu e Hilde tornou a sentar ao lado de Duo, que tinha o olhar fixo em algum ponto perdido no espaço. Duo também piorara bastante nos últimos dias. Já tomava uma dose grande de remédios contra febre e seus exames não tinham dado bons resultados. Ele ia no mesmo caminho de Hiroshi, mas muito mais rápido. Hilde deixou lágrimas rolarem pela sua face, enquanto estava ali ao lado de Duo, que nem percebera que ela chorava.

E assim a noite passou. Novamente foi uma noite difícil tanto para Hiroshi quanto para Duo, que precisou de uma sonda de oxigênio para ajudá-lo a respirar após um novo acesso de tosse mais forte de madrugada. O tempo estava se esgotando. Duo não agüentaria muito mais tempo e Hiroshi, apesar de não estar tão mal, também não poderia se segurar por muitos dias.

12 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1 – Hospital Saint Mary

- Me disseram que você estava sem o colete de proteção. – Middie falou para Trowa, depois que Henry e Kathleen foram esperar um pouco no corredor para que eles pudessem conversar.

- Estava.

- Por quê? Isso é sério! Você podia mesmo ter morrido desta vez. – ela falou, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu sei.

- E você nem se altera, não é? Quase morreu e nem liga! Depois de todos esses anos você continua o mesmo. A mesma muralha de gelo.

A frieza de Trowa e sua dificuldade em se expressar já haviam trazido dificuldades antes para os dois. Ele sabia que não era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver, mas mesmo que tivesse feito algum esforço, achava que seria difícil mudar depois de tanto tempo agindo assim. No final os anos haviam ajudado um tanto e os filhos tinham conseguido amaciar um pouco aquela sua personalidade fria. Mesmo assim em tempos de tanto trabalho e problemas ele tendia a se fechar e tornar a ser o mesmo que era quando os dois tinham se conhecido, ainda crianças.

Middie se levantou para ir ver os filhos, com uma expressão magoada.

- Você nem liga... – ela ainda murmurou.

- Não é verdade. Fiquei com medo desta vez. – ele respondeu, tentando lembrar-se de seus sentimentos na hora e traduzi-los em palavras. – Fiquei com medo de não ver vocês outra vez.

Middie o encarou, com um quase sorriso no rosto. A mágoa parecia ter se dissipado em parte após uma rara confissão como aquela por parte do ex-piloto. Ela abriu a porta e Kathleen e Henry tornaram a entrar no quarto, ainda um pouco chateados. Há pouco quase haviam perdido o pai e Trowa esperava que os dois ainda não fossem capazes de entender o risco que ele correra. Mas eles estavam bem conscientes de sua sorte por terem-no ali ao lado deles ainda.

- Papai, você vai voltar a trabalhar? – perguntou Kathleen.

- Vou, querida.

- Mas... e se algum bandido atirar em você de novo? – perguntou Henry.

- Não vão. Não se preocupe.

- Pai... – murmurou Kathleen. – Você tinha falado que não ia te acontecer nada nessa viagem. Você mentiu...

- Eu não sabia.

- Então como agora você sabe que nenhum bandido vai atirar em você de novo?

A lógica da menina o espantou. Ela era muito nova ainda, mas entendia o que estava acontecendo melhor do que o policial gostaria que entendesse.

- Eu não sei. Mas vou tomar mais cuidado, prometo.

A porta do quarto abriu mais uma vez e Wufei entrou. Middie levou as crianças para comerem alguma coisa, a fim de deixar que Trowa e o chinês conversassem.

- Duo e Hiroshi pioraram. – falou Wufei.

- Durante a noite?

- O Hiroshi não tanto, mas acabei de falar com Hilde e ela disse que o estado do Duo é um tanto sério. Parece que ele tem muita dificuldade pra respirar.

- Não temos mesmo muito tempo. Precisamos descobrir o que foi que usaram para deixar Duo e Hiroshi doentes.

- Aliás... – falou o chinês. – Friederich foi solto. Não puderam provar que ele era culpado de qualquer coisa.

- É bom seguirem ele de perto agora. Precisamos descobrir o que contaminou os dois.

- O Heero está seguindo ele e disse que vai verificar aquele templo do Mãe Terra. Eu vou vigiar o Gualtiero. Já o segui antes e ele parece ser bem próximo de Friederich. E tem mais uma coisa interessante.

- O quê?

- Scott Caleb está vindo para esta colônia.

- Será que as coisas estão fugindo de seu controle?

- Não sei por que está vindo. Mas coisa boa não é.

* * *

**N/A:**

Stéph's: Olá povo de Deus revoltado com a demora pra atualizar! Foi mal, eu aproveitei as férias pra dar uma de camarão empanado na praia (vermelha e cheia de areia). Voltei outra pessoa! Até perdi meu emprego pq o lugar onde trabalho fechou! Sim, ficar em casa não tá fazendo bem pra minha cabeça!

Personagens de GW: E nós q vamos sofrer as consequências...

Stéph's: Vamos fazer uma brincadeira... Se algum de vcs descobrir qual a doença em que eu me baseei pra criar esta (sim, a doença deles não existe de verdade) eu posto mais cedo. Dicas: A doença original não causa normalmente alterações renais, mas sim uma encefalite (inflamação do encéfalo). Outros sintomas estão citados no meio do fic. Boa sorte! Banquem o Dr. House agora... Outra dica: lembrem q eu não curso medicina...

Vlw por tarem lendo e até a próxima atualização! Bjos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaração: **GW não me pertence, nem House (q vai aparecer nos meus comentários idiotas de fim de cap). A única coisa q me pertence no momento são alguns gatos que estão olhando torto pra mim. Devem tar pensando 'quando vc vai desgrudar a cara desse computador idiota e nos alimentar?' E isso vindo de criaturas q recebem uma comida q custa mais q a minha própria e ainda comem plástico...

Jeh Maxwell: Oi! Palpite interessante, mas a doença original não é causada por citomegalovírus, e sim por um paramyxovirus (família Paramyxoviridae). Seu raciocínio fez sentido aqui. A doença ataca o pulmão como você falou, mas não faz inflamação de glândulas salivares. Darei mais pistas no fim do cap. E calma, q eu ainda estou estável com minha medicação então por enquanto não vejo motivos para matar o Duo, hehehe! Boa sorte, não desista ainda! Vlw pelo review! Bjos!

Tati-kamikaze: OiE! Bomba? Eu? Que isso... hahahahaha! Sim, a sensibilidade à luz é importante aqui, mas a doença original não é a raiva. Gostei do raciocínio. O Dr. House dará uma palavra no final do cap com mais pistas, hehehe! Use o google mesmo, é a minha ferramenta de pesquisa favorita! Vlw o review, e não desista ainda! Bjos!

* * *

**Capítulo 13 **

12 de dezembro de 214 d.c.

Colônia L1

Friederich caminhava pelas ruas, se sentindo um tanto nervoso. Entrou em um parque e seguiu a trilha de caminhada, enquanto tentava reorganizar suas idéias. Havia sido solto naquela manhã e não tinha sido acusado de nada por falta de provas. Mas era definitivamente culpado dos crimes dos quais era suspeito. Talvez não demorasse para que conseguissem prendê-lo de vez. Ele precisava agir e rápido. Estava em suas mãos tirar as pessoas daquela colônia mesmo que significasse causar algumas mortes. Alguns pecadores teriam de morrer para que outros voltassem para o caminho do bem. Toda a pesquisa e os testes daquela sua tão poderosa arma haviam sido satisfatórios, então só seria necessário prosseguir com o plano mais cedo do que o previsto.

Friederich achou um lugar escondido entre algumas árvores e se ajoelhou. Olhou para o céu um tanto coberto de nuvens, mas nada muito significativo. Fechou os olhos e começou a rezar. Rezou por vários minutos. Voltou o rosto novamente para o céu, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- É isto que o Senhor deseja que eu faça? – ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

A nuvem que passava cobrindo o sol e projetando sombra em Georg Friederich finalmente se moveu o suficiente para que o sol tornasse a iluminar o homem. Friederich se levantou, admirado.

- Como desejar, Senhor. – ele falou, acreditando que o sol tê-lo atingido após a passagem de uma nuvem era um sinal divino e não uma mera coincidência.

Aquele era o exemplo perfeito de um homem cuja mente já não funcionava de maneira adequada. Talvez Friederich estivesse louco, foi o que Heero pensou, ao observá-lo durante todo aquele tempo. Não sabia o que Friederich acreditava que seu Deus queria que ele fizesse, mas não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo.

Friederich partiu em direção ao templo. Encontrou-o trancado e bateu vigorosamente à porta. Gualtiero veio atender.

- Está livre, meu bom amigo!

- Deus está do meu lado, Adrian. Posso sentir! – ele exclamou, com uma convicção que beirava a insanidade.

Adrian Gualtiero o encarou por um momento, parecendo temeroso. Depois fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

- Me conte tudo.

Os dois entraram e Heero ficou do lado de fora. Um barulho de uma pequena pedra caindo no chão lhe chamou a atenção e atrás de um arbusto que crescia escalando a parede do lado de fora do templo, um rosto conhecido apareceu. Wufei lhe fez um sinal para que viesse até onde ele estava e os dois deram a volta no templo. Pararam embaixo de uma janela nos fundos. Ali conseguiam ouvir as vozes dos dois homens conversando.

- Eu sei o que vou fazer. O Senhor quer que eu prossiga com a última fase do plano. – falou Friederich.

- Tão cedo?

- Sim, não tenho tempo. A polícia pode vir atrás de mim de novo. Mas caso isso aconteça, você vai guardar uma coisa pra mim.

- O q...quê? Não, não posso ficar com isso.

Wufei e Heero apenas trocaram um olhar significativo. Não podiam ver dali o que era que Gualtiero iria guardar, mas precisavam saber o que era.

- Você vai guardar isso. Não se preocupe, Adrian. É apenas para o caso de alguma coisa sair do controle. Caleb tem muito mais. Foi ele quem me entregou.

Scott Caleb estava mesmo enfiado naquela história até o pescoço.

- Então, quando você vai... prosseguir com o plano? – perguntou Gualtiero, contrafeito.

- Hoje à noite. Agora seria tolice. Há pessoas demais circulando por aí.

- Sim, você seria visto.

- Bom, vou descansar um pouco. Deixe a porta trancada, Adrian. Se alguém perguntar, não estou aqui e você não sabe nada sobre onde eu possa estar.

- Sim, senhor.

- Existe apenas um Senhor. – Friederich falou, antes de se dirigir ao seu quarto, outro aposento daquela modesta construção.

- Claro.

As vozes calaram-se. Wufei e Heero afastaram-se do templo um pouco, observando sua única entrada do outro lado da rua. Após cerca de duas horas, o celular de Wufei vibrou em seu bolso.

- É a Sally.

O chinês atendeu e ouviu em silêncio.

- Entendi. – ele disse, antes de desligar.

- O que foi? – Heero perguntou.

- Duo continua piorando. Parece que o estado dele é crítico. Caso continue nesse ritmo os médicos deram a ele mais 2 dias no máximo. O Hiroshi está melhor que ele, mas continua piorando também.

- Vamos resolver isso hoje. Aquilo que Gualtiero está guardando... Friederich disse que Caleb tem muito mais. Pode ser a cura desta doença.

- Se eles têm o que causa a doença é bem possível que tenham a solução também. – concordou Wufei. – Pode deixar. Quando Friederich sair eu me entendo com Gualtiero e pego o que quer que ele esteja guardando.

Os dois continuaram vigiando o local durante o dia todo, ao longo do qual muitas pessoas bateram na porta e foram mandadas embora por Gualtiero, até que escureceu. A porta se abriu e Adrian Gualtiero, o historiador, saiu. Wufei foi atrás dele. Heero ficou observando enquanto o chinês desaparecia pelas ruas mal-iluminadas. Desejava estar no lugar dele. Queria seguir Gualtiero. Ele talvez tivesse a cura para salvar Hiroshi da morte, que parecia cada vez mais próxima. Mas sabia que podia confiar em Wufei e aquela preocupação era desnecessária. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo deixar aquela tarefa a cargo do chinês. Ele, que um dia fora considerado um soldado perfeito, estava emocionalmente envolvido naquele caso. A vida de seu filho estava em jogo. Não havia nada mais natural para um pai do que ficar abalado ao ver um filho à beira da morte, mas Heero não enxergava a situação daquela forma. Era como se ele estivesse cometendo um erro. Continuar inabalável seria o ideal, mas ele agora percebera não ser capaz de tal coisa.

Foi acordado repentinamente de seus pensamentos menos de uma hora depois. Era tarde e finalmente Friederich saíra. O homem caminhou em uma direção oposta à que Gualtiero seguira e Heero foi atrás dele, sem ser notado.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da cidade, Adrian Gualtiero entrou em sua casa e trancou a porta. Desabou sobre o sofá da sala, pensativo. Wufei estava do lado de fora e sabia que precisava entrar logo. Avistou o que seria o fio do telefone e que deixava a casa do historiador para se ligar às linhas coletivas. Tranqüilamente cortou o fio e foi tocar a campainha na casa do homem.

- O que quer? Já é tarde. – Gualtiero perguntou, abrindo a porta.

- Sou da companhia telefônica.

- Meu telefone está ótimo. Não chamei ninguém.

- Houve um curto na rua toda. Pode ter queimado seu aparelho. Preciso fazer um relatório ainda hoje para que a companhia possa indenizá-lo.

Gualtiero fechou a porta e foi checar seu aparelho. De fato este não funcionava. Voltou a abrir e deixou Wufei entrar.

- Posso ver sua identificação?

- Claro. – disse Wufei, tirando a arma do bolso e apontando para ele. – Aqui está minha identificação.

Gualtiero congelou.

- Vamos conversar. – Wufei continuou.

- O q... que você quer de mim?

- Esvazie os bolsos.

Gualtiero tirou de um bolso seu celular e pôs em cima da mesa e depois tirou do outro um frasco de vidro com tampa de borracha e que continha um líquido turvo de um tom quase amarelo.

- O que é isto? – Wufei perguntou, pegando o vidro na mão.

- Meu remédio pra gripe.

- Não. Isso tem a ver com a doença que Friederich está espalhando por aí.

- Como? Como você sabe da doença?

- Eu sei. E não sou o único que sabe. Agora você vai me contar o que você sabe. E rápido.

- Não sei de muito.

- Escute. Tem duas pessoas morrendo por causa desta doença.

- Aquele piloto de gundam que morra. Não me interessa. – reclamou Gualtiero.

- E o garoto? Acha justo que um menino de oito anos morra?

- É o preço que se paga para constituir uma nova história.

Apesar de fingir não se incomodar, Gualtiero parecia um pouco sensibilizado pela situação. E muito mais sensibilizado pela arma que Wufei carregava. O chinês então aproximou-se, encostando o revólver na testa do homem.

- Você pode achar um preço justo. Mas eu não acho. Eles vão morrer, mas você também vai. Vou vingar os dois matando você.

- Não! Espere! – Gualtiero gritou em pânico. - Eles não precisam morrer! Não me mate, eu sei onde está a cura desta doença!

- Então diga.

- Este vidro!

Wufei tornou a olhar o frasco, satisfeito.

- Que tipo de remédio é este?

- Não é remédio, é um soro de anticorpos sintetizados em laboratório.

- Não sabia que isso era possível.

- Foi muito difícil conseguir. Anticorpos são proteínas e podem ser sintetizadas se a seqüência exata de aminoácidos for conhecida. – Gualtiero exclamou, em pânico. – Com isso eles não vão morrer. Não precisa me matar! Eu não causei a doença!

Wufei guardou o frasco. Precisava ir para o hospital logo, mas não podia deixar o historiador livre e sozinho. Pegou uma fita adesiva grossa numa gaveta e o amarrou em um cano do porão da casa. Antes de sair trancando a porta e as janelas, voltou-se mais uma vez para Gualtiero.

- Se você estiver mentindo, eu vou matar você. Bem devagar.

- Não! Não estou! Você pode dar uns 10 ml de soro pro cara e uns 7 pro garoto. Eles vão estabilizar em algumas horas!

- Quantas horas?

- 4, talvez 5 ou 6.

O chinês se dirigiu ao hospital, explicando a situação a Duo por celular.

_- Beleza, Wufei. Mas tem certeza que isso é remédio mesmo? _

- Não. Não sei se isso vai ajudar ou piorar as coisas mais ainda. Ele pode estar mentindo.

_- Vamos testar em mim antes. Se não me acontecer nada e eu melhorar, o Hiroshi pode ser medicado também._

- Certo.

No quarto de hospital, Duo desligou o telefone e suspirou.

- Lá vou eu servir de cobaia...

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, gostaram do cap? O próximo será o último. Eu ainda tou terminando de reescrever um que é um pouco mais velho pra postar na sequência e acho q vcs vão gostar. Agora, qto ao nosso jogo de adivinhar a doença, o Dr. House vai lhes dar mais algumas pistas.

Dr. House: O q vcs já sabem até agora é q essa doença em q a autora retardada se baseeou normalmente não causa alterações renais e sim encefalite. Mas por algum motivo a criatura achou q encefalite era mta maldade. Claro... o q são tiros, explosões e incêndios perto de uma encefalite?

Stéph's: Tá, tá... Já entendi...

Dr. House: O vírus é da família Paramyxoviridae e ataca o sistema respiratório, o sistema gastrointestinal e o sistema nervoso. Um dos primeiros sintomas é a diminuição da produção da parte aquosa do filme lacrimal causando inflamação da córnea e da conjuntiva. E talvez o detalhe mais infeliz aqui seja o mais importante. A autora estuda medicina veterinária, logo o vírus original não poderia ser usado na história pq ele não infecciona pessoas. Vc não teve capacidade de estudar alguma coisa na internet q fosse de medicina humana?

Stéph's: Okay, suficiente... (mudando de assunto) boa sorte tentando adivinhar. É uma doença relativamente comum e talvez vcs já tenham visto algum animal com ela. Sugestão: Se alguém acertar, postarei o último cap em no máximo duas semanas. Eu ainda preciso de um tempinho pra terminar o outro, hehehe. Vlw por lerem até aqui, vlw os reviews e estou esperando. Se quiserem deixar review sem palpites, fiquem à vontade tb. É só uma brincadeirinha feliz, hehehe! Bjos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaração:** Okay, eu acabei de chegar de viagem, direto da praia pra faculdade! Não estou de bom humor! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GW não me pertence! Td q eu queria era um apartamentinho em Santos de frente pro mar...

Jeh Maxwell: Ah, não é tanto assim... Eu não esperava q ninguém soubesse de cabeça qual é o vírus, só fuçando na internet mesmo... Mas vlw a participação, hein! Gualtiero era bucha de canhão, se vc tivesse me avisado antes eu podia ter acabado com ele. Bom, não faz mal... Hehehehe! Aqui está o último capítulo! Espero q te agrade! O próximo fic começará a ser postado em breve, assim q eu escrever o último cap dele. Vlw por ter lido e vlw o review! Bjos!

Tati-kamikaze: Pois é, vou entrar em síndrome de abstinência de explosão... Não dá nada. Tem fic novo quase pronto, hehehehe! Sim, este é o último cap... Mas espero q vc goste do final! Pelo menos tá melhor q o final mega-brega de 'Sob o Sol de Botsuana'... heheheh! E (ruflem os tambores, toquem a música dramática) Parabéns! Vc acertou! O vírus original era o vírus da Cinomose, só q a doença do fic não causa encefalite. Muito bem, hein! Eu juro q eu ia postar mais cedo, mas não consegui pq o site tava em manutenção e não dava pra logar... Aí eu viajei tb... Bom, eu vou te dar um vale-atualização-mais-cedo pro próximo fic, é só vc escolher o capítulo, heheheh! Só não vale o primeiro pq eu não terminei de escrever ainda. Vlw por ter acompanhado mais um fic e vlw o review! Bjos e até o próximo fic, q logo chega, hein!

Shell: Olá! Q bom q vc curtiu a história! Aqui está o último cap finalmente! Espero q ele te agrade tb! A doença original era Cinomose, hehe. Eu faço veterinária, aí já viu... huahuahauhau! Vlw o review e vlw por ter lido! Bjos!

**Capítulo 14  
**

Na calada da noite, Friederich caminhava olhando nervoso para os lados. Queria ter certeza de não estar sendo seguido e por isso Heero tinha de tomar cuidado. Andava uns bons metros atrás dele, mas não o perdia de vista. O celular do pastor então tocou e ele atendeu. Falava baixo e Heero não conseguia escutá-lo.

_- __Friederich, aqui é Scott._

- Caleb! O que quer agora? Estou um tanto ocupado.

_- Fiquei sabendo que foi preso. Já estou aqui em L1, qualquer coisa que precisar..._

- Não se preocupe agora. Vou dar seqüência ao plano.

_- Quando?_

- Agora mesmo. Estou indo para a rede de distribuição de água. Tenho o frasco que você me deu quase inteiro.

_- É suficiente pra adoecer a colônia inteira. Espero que tome os devidos cuidados. Vou encontrar você lá. _

- Certo.

_- Já sei, vou mandar um dos meus homens, ele chega antes de mim com certeza. Espere ele pra despejar qualquer coisa na água. Ele vai ser seu segurança._

- Deus me protege. Não preciso de um segurança mortal.

_- Entendo suas crenças, mas espere ele chegar. Vou mandar o Edgard. Ele é de confiança._

- Certo, farei como me pede, já que devo tanto a você.

De longe, o japonês observou enquanto Friederich desligava o celular e tornava a guardá-lo. Caminharam mais um pouco e Friederich parou em frente ao portão da sede da rede de distribuição de água daquela colônia. Heero ficou a alguns metros atrás dele. O que ele queria ali? O pastor abriu a porta com uma chave e entrou, tornando a trancar a porta.

_Droga! _– pensou Heero, ao ver que teria de escalar o portão para entrar. E sem fazer barulho, para não chamar a atenção do pastor.

O portão tinha um arame farpado em cima, o que com certeza dificultaria a operação. Dentro do prédio, onde Friederich entrara sem qualquer dificuldade, uma vez que carregava cópias das chaves, um homem já esperava por ele. Observava de um canto escuro. Seu nome era Edgard e ele fora mandado por Caleb. Carregava um revólver na cintura e nenhuma ansiedade em relação à ordem que recebera do empresário.

"Espere ele despejar o conteúdo do frasco na água e depois o mate. Suma com o corpo e limpe o local. Não deixe nenhum vestígio."

Então que Edgard percebeu que algo estava fora dos planos. Apesar de a cena parecer interessante. Alguém estivera seguindo Friederich. Heero entrou no local, e sem poder enxergar Edgard, que estava encoberto pela escuridão, aproximou-se do pastor, passando a poucos metros de Edgard. Friederich tinha aberto uma pequena tampa para colheita de amostras de uma grande caixa de água, onde esta era armazenada antes de ser distribuída e procurava o frasco nos bolsos.

Quando Heero o viu pegar o objeto, entendeu o que ele queria fazer.

- Parado aí! – exclamou, apontando seu revólver para o pastor.

Este ainda tentou jogar rapidamente o vidro na água, mas o japonês atirou na tampa aberta, que se fechou com um estrondo, trancando-se automaticamente outra vez.

- Se você acha que vou deixar fazer com outros desta colônia o mesmo que fez com meu filho está muito enganado.

- Quem é você, seu herege? – exclamou o pastor, tomado de uma fúria insana, mas ao mesmo tempo de certo medo.

- Seu bilhete de passagem para o inferno, se não começar a falar.

- Ora, você se acha muito esperto, mas não sabe de nada!

Uma pancada por trás da cabeça fez Heero perder o equilíbrio. Quando tentou se levantar, o japonês sentiu o metal frio do cano de uma arma em sua nuca.

- Quem mais sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou Edgard, tomando o revólver de Heero para si.

- Você é Edgard? – perguntou Friederich, sendo completamente ignorado pelo homem.

- Vamos, diga quem mais sabe que você está aqui, ou mato você.

- Pode matar. Não tenho medo de você. – Heero falou.

- E depois descubro quem é esse teu filho que você falou e acabo com a raça dele.

Heero calou-se. Um sentimento que nunca tinha experimentado antes o invadiu. Domínio. Estava completamente dominado. Não podia fazer nada naquela situação. Sua vida em jogo não lhe incomodava, mas e seu filho? Os outros não deixariam que nada acontecesse a Hiroshi, mas como o garoto ficaria sem o pai por perto? Friederich estava agora tentando abrir a tampa, que entortada pela bala, emperrara, e Edgard o tinha em uma posição da qual não poderia fugir.

- Diga, seu infeliz! – insistiu Edgard.

- Estou sozinho. O único que sabia o que eu estava fazendo já estava doente e morreu no hospital hoje de manhã.

- Bom pra ele. Vai fazer companhia pra ele logo. Mas duvido que seja só ele que saiba. Vai falando tudo ou teu filho vai virar ração de cachorro.

Um barulho de passos chamou a atenção dos três e Caleb apareceu.

- O que está havendo, Edgard?

- Este rato seguiu Friederich até aqui e queria impedi-lo de jogar alguma coisa na água.

- Ah, já jogou o vírus, então?

- Não. – falou o pastor do Mãe Terra. – A tampa está emperrada.

- Edgard te ajuda depois. O que esse cara faz aqui?

- É pai de um menino que ficou doente com essa coisa de vocês.

- Ah, o nosso vírus. – disse Caleb, com satisfação em sua voz arrastada. –Fiquei sabendo do menino. Ele vai morrer em breve. Recebeu uma dose bem baixa de vírus durante um dos nossos testes e por isso demorou a adoecer. Mas teria sido melhor para ele se não tivesse fugido da arma de nosso falecido amigo, Jacques, não concorda? Papai?

- Cale a boca, seu desgraçado. – rosnou o japonês, tomado de ódio.

- Edgard! Acabe logo com ele.

- Sim, senhor.

BANG

Com um baque surdo, o corpo já sem vida de Edgard atingiu o chão e uma poça de sangue se formou à sua volta, a partir de um buraco em sua testa. Heero apressou-se a recuperar sua arma e apontá-la na direção de onde o tiro viera.

- Não atire! Sou eu, Quatre! – veio a voz familiar do árabe, de algum lugar no escuro.

Irritado por não ter se lembrado antes de que Quatre tinha dito que iria seguir Caleb, Heero voltou-se para Friederich, enquanto Caleb já estava sem ação ao ter a arma do árabe apontada para seu peito.

Caleb ia começar a falar alguma coisa, quando o som de uma sirene o fez congelar. A polícia havia sido chamada.

- Seus idiotas, serão presos por matarem Edgard! Vamos todos sair daqui. – Caleb falou, recobrando sua postura normal.

- Não mesmo. – Quatre falou. – Vocês não vão a lugar algum.

Policiais entraram no local, apontando suas armas. Heero e Quatre levantaram as mãos, mostrando seus revólveres, antes de largá-los no chão.

- Ele ia contaminar a rede de água. – Quatre falou, apontando Friederich.

O pastor ainda fez mais uma tentativa inútil de abrir a tampa emperrada, mas dois policiais o impediram e tiraram de sua mão o frasco.

- Vamos mandar pro laboratório. Ei! Quem foi que atirou naquele cara?

- Eu. – respondeu Quatre, sabendo que a análise da balística provaria de qualquer forma.

Os oficiais o algemaram primeiro, para depois fazerem o mesmo com Heero, Friederich e Caleb. Levaram os quatro até a delegacia e iam iniciar os interrogatórios quando o capitão da unidade veio falar com o detetive que assumira o caso.

- Temos alguns oficiais do alto escalão querendo falar com os quatro envolvidos na invasão da rede de água.

- Vamos interrogá-los primeiro.

- Eles querem falar com eles agora. Disseram que tem relação com um caso que vêm investigando há muito tempo.

Em uma sala de interrogatório, Heero estava sentado, sem ser acompanhado de um advogado mesmo sabendo que tinha direito a um. Não gostava muito de advogados. Dois homens entraram. Os dois eram oficiais de alto escalão e Heero até conhecia um deles. Seu nome era Trevor Lessin. Trabalhara na extinta Preventers.

- Heero Yuy? – o homem perguntou espantado.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Ah, não deveria ficar surpreso com você.

- Conhece ele? – perguntou o homem ao seu lado.

- Conheço. Serviu na Preventers. Era um soldado excelente.

Do outro lado do vidro que ocupava boa parte de uma das paredes, os detetives responsáveis pelo caso de invasão e que trabalhavam ali na colônia escutavam, sem entender.

- Preventers? Que organização é essa?

- Não faço idéia. Esses caras estão entre as maiores autoridades policiais nas colônias... Vão tomar o caso da gente com certeza.

Na sala, o oficial Lessin sentou-se em outra cadeira, parecendo bem interessado em ouvir o que Heero tinha a dizer.

- Quando foi que se envolveu no caso de Scott Caleb e Georg Friederich?

- Quando meu filho foi contaminado com essa doença que queriam espalhar por aí.

- Sim, o vírus. Suspeitávamos de pesquisas de armas biológicas, mas ainda não tínhamos encontrado nada.

- Analisem o frasco que ele queria jogar na água. Vão encontrar a prova ali. Mas agora preciso de um favor. Preciso ligar para uma pessoa.

Lessin lhe passou o celular, uma vez que o interrogatório já se tornara informal de qualquer modo. Ouviu Heero perguntar a Wufei se conseguira o antídoto para aquela enfermidade.

_- Consegui algo que Gualtiero diz ser um soro de anticorpos sintéticos. Não sabemos se é verdade por isso Duo se ofereceu para que testássemos nele primeiro._

- E o que aconteceu?

_- Até agora não fez diferença, mas Gualtiero disse que demoraria 4 a 6 horas para fazer efeito._

- Entendo.

_- Se Duo melhorar vamos tratar Hiroshi imediatamente. Mas onde você está? _

- Depois explico. Friederich e Caleb estão presos.

_- E você, onde está? Quatre está com você? – _insistiu o chinês.

- Estamos presos também.

_- Como?_

- Explico depois.

Heero desligou e Lessin tornou a encará-lo, com uma expressão de curiosidade.

- Caleb queria causar uma epidemia para ser o único a comercializar um remédio que fizesse efeito, mas isto era informação ultra-secreta. Não me deixe esperando, Heero. Explique o que houve. Se provarmos que falam a verdade, poderemos anular qualquer acusação contra vocês, apesar de sua investigação ilegal.

Depois de ouvirem a versão de Heero da história, os dois foram falar com Quatre e ouviram exatamente a mesma história. Os detetives daquela unidade estavam estarrecidos. Haviam ouvido tudo e mal podiam acreditar.

- Devíamos ter desconfiado daquele Barton. Ele passava tempo demais fora da delegacia. – disse um deles para o outro.

- Agora não podemos fazer mais nada. O caso vai ser arquivado como super-secreto pelos caras do alto escalão e ninguém ia acreditar se a gente contasse...

Horas depois, Scott Caleb e Georg Friederich conversavam com seus advogados através das grades de suas celas. Nenhum dos advogados, no entanto, parecia muito disposto a aceitar o caso e encarar o alto escalão, diante de tão sérias acusações e o pior: a existência de provas concretas.

Heero e Quatre foram levados de carro por Lessin até o Hospital Saint Mary, onde foram falar com os outros. Seguiram direto para o quarto de Duo. Já haviam se passado quase oito horas desde que Wufei dissera ter dado o medicamento ao ex-piloto do Deathscythe. Quando entraram no aposento, se depararam com um Duo um pouco mais animado.

- Cara, já me sinto melhor. Eu até enxergo a televisão...

Hilde estava ao seu lado, parecendo aliviada.

- E Hiroshi? – Heero perguntou, apressado.

- Medicado faz... uma hora. Vai melhorar logo.

Heero suspirou aliviado. Saiu em direção ao quarto do filho e o encontrou dormindo. Relena estava ali também, observando-o com uma expressão cansada. Era madrugada e ela não dormira nada ainda.

- Heero?

- Hiroshi vai ficar bem. - ele falou.

- Eu sei. O Wufei me falou... Mas eu só vou me acalmar quando pudermos levar ele de volta pra casa. – ela respondeu.

Relena se levantou e abraçou-lhe apertado. Ficaram observando o menino dormir ainda por várias horas.

Quatro dias depois, passavam pela porta de saída do hospital, acompanhados de Hiroshi. O menino sorria alegre, pulando os degraus com verdadeira empolgação por sair finalmente daquele hospital. Da janela Duo e Hilde assistiam.

- Mais um dia ou dois e você vai receber alta também. – Hilde falou.

Alguém bateu à porta. Os dois se viraram e encontraram Trowa. Sua camisa branca permitia verem uma sombra formada pelos curativos da cirurgia que o amigo sofrera para interromper a hemorragia causada pelo tiro que levara.

- Hiroshi teve alta. – ele falou.

- Nós o vimos pela janela. Está lá embaixo saltitando de tão contente. – Duo falou, observando o menino e os pais desaparecerem ao dobrarem uma esquina.

Na rua, Hiroshi diminuiu um pouco o passo, voltando a caminhar entre os pais.

- Pai.

- Fale.

- Sabe que você é o melhor pai do mundo?

Heero estranhou um pouco o súbito elogio do menino.

- Só você ia brigar com meio mundo pra conseguir um remédio pra eu ficar bom. – ele completou.

O japonês não pôde deixar de rir.

- Sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por vocês. – Heero respondeu.

Hiroshi lhe respondeu com um grande sorriso, sentindo-se emocionado demais para dizer alguma coisa. Acabou por falar quase que sozinho.

- Queria que o mundo soubesse o herói que você foi. Salvou minha vida e de um monte de gente.

- Não fiz nada sozinho. Meus amigos me ajudaram.

Hiroshi tornou a caminhar olhando tudo à sua volta e Heero começou a refletir sobre suas próprias palavras que acabara de dizer. Anos atrás pensara que não tinha amigos. Amigos eram obstáculos para as missões que devia cumprir. Agora pensava que se não fosse a ajuda de seus amigos, o garoto nem estaria ali com ele.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando afastar os pensamentos. Já era hora de enterrar o passado. Ele não era mais piloto, agente ou soldado. Era um homem normal, um pai de família. E viveria desta forma até o fim de sua vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente, a saga hospitalar, fanática religiosa e terrorista biológica chega ao fim! Espero q todos tenham se divertido! Será q é impressão minha ou eu tou criando uma nova mania (além da de tiroteio e explosão) de finais bregas? Bom, acho q ainda não tá tão brega qto o último fic. Acho q todo final é brega. O mundo é brega! Porra, o sol da praia não fez bem pra minha cabeça... Tá, chega. A todos q leram até aqui, meus sinceros agradecimentos! Vlw os reviews e o apoio moral! Bjos a todos e até o próximo fic! Não deixem de ler o próximo, pq é completamente pirado, mas mto divertido! E bem fora do comum, eu deveria dizer... Ok, fui!


End file.
